New Meaning to Divorce
by BlueFairy61
Summary: Divorcees Serena and Darien say they're divorced, but they act as if they were still married...Some chappies very erotic, too spicy for the faint of heart...
1. Chapter 1

Another story around my favorite couple…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was bent over his desk as he slipped into her. He placed his hands over hers which were presently gripping the sides of his desk. Lowering his face near her ear, he whispered something dirty and pumped into her like an animal in heat.

She wished he would slow down since her breasts were causing hot friction against the desk but she knew he wouldn't listen. Her skirt hiked up to her thighs, revealing her pink cotton panties which began to slide down her legs.

"Darien?" she turned her head slightly and looked at him. His eyes were somewhere else; all she could see was lust.

Turning her head toward the desk, she went along with the moment. Squeezing him tightly, she caught his attention.

"Damn, Serena," he growled before pounding into her harshly this time.

This was the man she was married to for 6 years, 6 years before they decided to call it off. Too bad their habits didn't follow along with their sudden plans.

They met on an online service. After that, after one date, they got married. One of her friends, Mina, had been ordained online so they had a quickie wedding at her house and went off to their honeymoon to Club Med.

Darien was the President for a marketing company for some clothing line and Serena was an Executive assistant at the same company. It was weird enough that they never met while they worked. He had been there for 5 years, inheriting the company from his dead dad. Serena was fairly new, barely a year but still. They never crossed paths.

Soon, after they got married, the news got around and everyone would see Serena sneak away from her office and into Darien's. But 6 years later, things weren't going so good. With Darien on countless business trips (A/N He's not gonna be a cheater, don't worry) and Serena taking some extra classes at NYU, time together was hard to arrange.

The first 3 years was all about sex. And it was great. Coming home every night together, they couldn't wait to rip the clothes off of each other. Tumbling into bed with K.Y Jelly slick on their hands (A/N I LOVE the commercials, hehe) they took on another life, becoming two predators, seeing who could win.

After that, sex was all that kept them together. When they finally had the time to eat a meal together, it'd end with Serena on the table, the food on the floor, and Darien fucking her ears off.

Both ended it mutually, the day after their 6th year anniversary.

But when it came time to move out, Darien couldn't. He loved the sex, and so did Serena. So they made a new arrangement. They still lived together. They tell everyone they were divorced and lead separate lives. But if they felt like it, a round of sex would follow, where ever they were.

Yes, they went on dates with other people and sometimes it lasted for a while; building relationships with people they could fuck _and_ have a conversation with.

A lot of them understood their situation. Well not the sex part. They claimed to be friends before marriage and couldn't bring themselves to drift apart just because they weren't married anymore. But if one or both were seeing someone, sex was not allowed until both were single. Darien stayed single for that reason. Yes, he had dates for appearances and the like, but when he craved for Serena; his black book took the back seat.

The company knew of their mutual divorce and respected and basically understood the tight bond they still had with each other. So if Serena were caught going to Darien's office, no one cared. They were the image of a perfect divorce.

If only they knew what went on inside the closed door. In less than a second would she stroll in, would Darien push her against the wall and fuck her as long as he wanted. He'd cancel meetings when he craved for Serena's body. And that was all that mattered. Sometimes they'd manage a quickie or a blow, either way, Darien was able to release his stress when his golden haired goddess entered his office. Divorce made them lust for each other even more.

Dusk was barely a whisper on New York when they came home from work. Dropping their suitcases in the hallway, they made their way to the massive kitchen. Darien drank a bottle of water while sifting through the mail while Serena made them turkey sandwiches. No strings attached, that was what made them civil, a true couple but not even that.

After eating their fill, Serena cleared away the table, crumbling the napkins in the trash bins. Darien loosened his tie and shrugged off his suit jacket and button down shirt. Discarding the clothes on the back of a chair, Darien stayed clothed in a thin wife beater.

"Dim the lights?" Serena asked nonchalantly as she washed her hands.

"No, not tonight," she smiled at his words. He loved feeling like a god; his ego had been one of the factors to their divorce.

Stripping off her shirt and pleated skirt, Serena climbed on the table laid on her back. Darien stood above her, laying her legs on his shoulders and began to lower his face down until it rested on her thighs.

"Now, Darien?" she hated when he went to foreplay like this. She just wanted to fuck, that was all she wanted most of the time, and now was one of them.

"I'm still hungry," he stated before dipping into her, his tongue laying assault on her nether lips.

"Oh, Darien," she moaned loudly. He always knew her sensitive spots. Pushing his head closer, Darien began to suck deeply.

"Feisty today, are we," he murmured before going back in, biting her clit.

"Darien, I'm being serious," she groaned sternly.

"Just wait," he ordered. She gave up and let him have his fun.

He loved it when she surrendered. Licking and sucking kept her writhing in ecstasy.

She came fast, and Darien lapped it up. Rubbing her thighs with his fingers, he cleaned her up real good, not missing one spot on her.

"Happy?" he asked, lifting his head and moving closer to her.

"You know I am," she sighed as she heard the whisper of his zipper and his belt falling to the ground.

"Ready?" he said mockingly. Oh, he thought he was such a god!

"Been ready," she said, waiting for him to go.

He smirked at her before slamming her, her legs falling to wrap around his muscled torso. Sweat ran down his body as he pumped into her.

Heavily breathing by now, he didn't stop. He needed his release, and by God, he was going to fucking get it.

"Darien, slow down," she said exasperatedly, putting her arms around his neck to pull him down for a kiss.

He smothered her mouth, raping it with aggression and lust.

"Were you always this much of a nag when we were married?" he asked, still not slowing his motions. He winked at her as he sped up.

"Were you always this much of a bastard when we were married?" she shot back, which earned her a hard shove, making the table scrape back a little. She grimaced.

She didn't want to admit it, but most times, she liked it when he went rough on her. She liked feeling helpless under his body, liked it when he played the dominator. But she'd get hers soon, she smirked to herself.

He started to knead her breasts, fingering her hardened nubs and then suckling them with fervor, with need.

"Hmm…,"she mumbled, feeling sparks shoot up and down her body and meeting at that one place.

"You like that, don't you," he said kissing her throat, sucking the skin.

"Shut up, Darien," she said laughingly. His chuckle rumbled through his mouth.

Picking up his pace, he went in and out, feeling Serena becoming slicker. She moaned louder this time, her breathing hitched and her chest rising rapidly.

"Hurry up, Darien!" she screamed at him. He pitched forward, giving her one last shove that sent both of them over.

He collapsed on top of her, exhausted and happy.

"Skip the shower and head to bed?" he asked against her skin. She smiled; lifting his face shook her head.

His eyebrows burrowed in confusion until she slipped out from under him and flipped him on his back. Climbing over him, she put her legs on either side of him and lifted her up, poising herself above his hardened member.

"Serena," he warned, for she loved to tease him.

"What?" giving him a taste of his own medicine.

"Alright, I'm sorry," he caved and just as he did, Serena fell on him, and worked her way.

Rocking at first to adjust him to her sudden movements, she rode him like a jockey, her hands splayed on his smooth chest.

"Harder," he moaned. She complied, speeding up, their thighs making a smacking sound; this made Darien even hotter.

He went up, grabbed her hips and rocked with her. His fingers dug into her skin as she gasped in pleasure.

With her eyes closed, she licked her lips. This sent him over. He grabbed her midsection, stood up and slammed her against the wall.

"No! It was my turn!" Serena whimpered. But she gave in when he banged again and again. Her clit was hurting but she didn't care. Her breathing was erratic and shaky.

He gave her his signature smirk and kissed her harshly. As one hand held her leg up, the other snaked down and into her wetness. He wanted her to surrender.

"Do you want more?" he asked as he pounded her like a mallet.

"Oh, God yes! More!" she demanded and he listened. She clenched up and they both got their release after one more hit.

They slowly fell to the floor and felt sleep overcome them. Cradled in Darien's arms, Serena snuggled closer until she felt the right amount of warmth.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, dis has been swimming in my head for a while, more specifically because it was a dream (when I'm on my period, I get TONS of sex dreams. Go figure.)

It's a lot more erotic den my first story but hey, variety is the spice of life….

Okay, if it's too much, den let me know.

But wen I'm on my period, I get soo freakin…………ahem……antsy, yea, dats what it is, antsy…………


	2. Chapter 2

Just to let ppl know, dis is not gonna be like an ALL-SEX story. If you saw the genres, it's romance AND drama. And new relationships will test this thing they have together.

Luv da reviews, so I'm gonna keep writing while I'm still……antsy….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Darien, I have to get back," whined Serena as her ex got ready for another go at it.

"Urgh, fine," he grumbled, grabbing her roughly and kissing her until she saw black spots in her vision.

She laughed him off and walked to the door, her clothes fixed and wrinkle-free.

"Do you me to pick anything up for tonight?" she asked before she twisted the knob open.

"Thai?" he offered. She nodded and went back to her office.

----------------------

It had been two months since she met Nathan. Who would have thought that one trip to a Thai takeout would result in her bumping into someone in a hurry. That, that same person would offer to buy her new food and walk her back to her condo. And that it would lead them to have a deep rooted relationship, something Serena eagerly craved.

Darien understood. He knew just how much Serena needed companionship, not just great sex. Nathan soon began to feel at ease with Darien and didn't have a care about their relationship. In fact, they got along real fine.

The condo was big enough that if Nathan would stay over, Darien rarely saw him unless they were in the kitchen at the same time. And Serena, Darien had never seen her smile so much. It was her own personal secret smile, the kind she did when she saw something special. It made Darien swell with happiness but burn with need.

-----------------------

Serena was smiling when she finally came home. Nathan had just taken her to a lovely restaurant for their two month anniversary. Blindfolded, he led her to the same Thai place where they first met. She cried with elation.

Not wanting to bother Darien who had a very important meeting in the morning, they opted to go to his loft where they had the most mind blowing sex. Truth be told, it wasn't as good as with Darien, but she didn't care. Being with Darien that long had taught her that no one could come close to him.

Pulling the clip from her long blonde hair and taking off her suit, she slipped into the shower, the only one in the house. They didn't see the need to build another one when they divorced. Seeing each other naked was as natural to them as reading the mail.

"So how was the date?" Darien asked who was at the sink brushing his teeth. He had on only a pair of smile-faced boxers.

"It was great. We went to eat at that Thai restaurant then back to his place," she said casually as she rinsed away the shampoo from her hair. She set to lathering her body with soap.

"Hmm, seems like lawyer Nathan is bit of a romantic," teased Darien, spitting out the paste and looking at her.

The sliding glass door was fogged up but he could still see the outline of her curvaceous body moving languidly, as if enticing him on purpose.

"And that's a bad thing? Come on, all the other guys I've dated just wanted to fuck and make sure I was still there in the morning for another round," she said, opening the door a bit and peering at him. She winked at him, knowing he got her full meaning.

"Hey, we talked…sometimes…at work," he stammered, trying find something that really wasn't there.

She laughed and threw a ball of suds at him, falling on his chest.

"Don't start that now, I've got that fucking meeting in the morning," he warned, humor in his eyes.

"Aw, poor baby," she made a sad face for him.

"God, I hate my job," he muttered, running his fingers through his hair.

Serena felt really bad for Darien. Being president of a company he didn't care that much for had not been Darien's career choice. Just out of University to become a biochemist, his father abruptly died from a heart attack and left everything to his only kid. Though Darien knew enough from all the meetings that had been held at their house years ago, he didn't feel at home with the business.

But with Serena's help, he got the hang of things. He fell in love with her even deeper than he thought he would. Sometimes they wished they had gotten to know each other before rushing to marriage. If they'd taken that route, they might still be together.

But Darien didn't have any regrets. Those 6 years had been the best in his life. He cherished them as if they were a secret not many knew about; a world only Serena and him knew about.

"Don't stress about it now. Just go get some sleep, it'll help in the morning, trust me," she advised, looking at him pointedly.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," he yielded, walking up to her to tap her on the lips.

"Goodnight," he said.

"Night," she whispered just as he touched her lips.

Darien regretted that the minute his mouth touched her dewy one. Her eyes grew wide as he stepped into the shower with her, the water spraying on him.

"Darien," Serena pulled away and giggled a bit.

"What?" he looked innocently at her.

"You know the rules. None of that if one of us is involved,"

"I found a loophole," he smirked slyly, bending to his knees and spreading her legs.

"Darien!" she gasped, pushing his head away from her body and trying to lift him up. He was too fucking heavy!

He didn't listen to her and went right in, his tongue darting like a snake. The water still ran, making her wet and taste fresh and clean.

Serena curled her fingers around his ebony locks and made him bury deeper into her. He slurped and kissed her there and there, everywhere.

"Jesus…," Serena couldn't believe how strong his mouth was. Two months made her forget that, though she didn't know how. He loved to eat her out every night when it was just them.

Wanting to kiss her, he stood up and captured her lips. Not wanting to leave her like this, unfinished, he placed his two fingers in her and pushed, in and out.

"Darien, no," she wanted to push him away but couldn't bring herself to do it.

He whispered something to her but she didn't hear him. The water sluiced away their cum and made them want each other even more.

When she came, she grabbed for him and shuddered as it shook her body. Darien held her tightly as it waved over her.

"Better?" he asked her, wiping away tendrils of hair from her flushed face.

"Much," she smiled against his chest, feeling him harden on her thigh.

"No, Darien," warned Serena. She pulled away and looked serious.

"Oh come on. No pun intended," he argued, making Serena break out in a smile.

She knew the meeting was stressing him out as it is and felt bad. Just this once, she told herself.

Sliding her hands down 'til she reached him, she jerked him forward to her and started to slowly torture him. His boxers slid to his ankles. He placed his hands on either side of the tiled wall above her head and waited, cringing in stunned pleasure.

"Serena," he whispered, as she quickened her motions, her fingers playing a game of their own.

When she saw the smile on his face, his eyes somewhere else, she worked harder, knowing he needed this. She could sense him almost there and rubbed him softly, coaxing him.

He leaned forward and kissed Serena's forehead as he came, his breathing harsh and quick. She kissed him hard and waited as it passed.

"Better?" she asked.

"Much," he said.

They finished the shower together; that was all they did. Drying themselves off and slipping into their night clothes, they went to their separate rooms, which were on opposite parts of the condo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I think dis one's gonna seem short on the site. That really sucks cuz it always looks like a lot on the Microsoft Word document, but noooo, it's a LOT more smaller when you load it in……….oh well.

Also, what just happened, I'm gonna try to elaborate on it on the next chapter. I don't want Serena to seem like a slut, a cheater. But keep in mind, they didn't have sex!

Review with thoughts, feelings, or if u just need someone to talk to :)


	3. Chapter 3

Luved da reviews. And concerning my other story "Stolen Fate" don't worry, reviewers, I just wanted to write a chappy for dis story before I started one for "S.F."

Luv it, learn it, live it…………

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan ended up being a bust. Four months into it and he just up and leaves for a newjob in San Francisco. Not only that, but he had the gall to do it over the phone, on her voice mail.

"What a bastard," muttered Serena, who was currently dressed in a pair of pink bunny pajamas, one of Darien's wife beaters with a pint of almost-done chocolate ice cream cradled in her arm.

"Oh, Serena," sighed Darien. He had a late meeting, coming home at 1 in the morning.

"It's been a week," he dropped his things and sat next to her on the couch.

He turned to the TV. It was a Lifetime movie. (A/N Don't you just love that channel? Trust me, as a girl who's menstruating, that channel is my carton of ice cream)

"I can't believe him," she whined, kicking the empty carton to the floor and crying on Darien's chest.

He hugged her close, knowing it was all she needed right now.

"Shh, it's gonna be alright," he tried to comfort her but it wasn't working. He rubbed her back in slow circles, tried to make her laugh with little anecdotes from work and even tickled her but nothing worked.

"Look, what was so different about this guy? Huh?" he pulled back and asked her.

His breath was caught in his throat. Her hair, though rumpled, looked beautiful with her sleepy, bedroom blue eyes. Her cheeks were flushed, tears running down her face thickly.

He mentally shook it off and thought of Serena's problem and not the stirring in his pants.

"He was romantic!" she shrieked, falling back on his chest, crying louder.

"You want romance? I'll give you romance," he stated, pulling her to her feet and carrying her to her bedroom.

"Darien, not now. Can't you see my life sucks right now?" she whimpered, wiping her face with Darien's shirt.

"Don't worry, tonight is just for you," he whispered to her ear, closing the door with his leg.

---------------------------------

Her head lay on her pillow, her eyes watching him with wide eyes. He took off his shirt and pants, with only his black boxers clothing him. His muscles were defined, shadows dancing on his skin from the dim light emitting from her tiny lamp.

She leaned up, her elbows supporting her as he slowly slipped off her pajamas. His fingers made whispers of delight sing on her skin as they trailed after the waist band. Then came her lacy panties which he took great care in taking off. His eyes met her for a second before breaking away to reach for her tank.

Under the dim light, he noticed her hardened nubs; she wore no bra. She laid back, completely naked.

Predatory, he crawled over her, barely touching her. Propping on his elbows, he rested his body over hers. Tears soon disappeared from her face, leaving tiny ghosts on her cheeks that shined faintly. She stared up at him in wonder and hope; she wanted to forget everything.

"Are you okay?" he asked with concern.

He could see the admiration Serena had growing inside her for Nathan. Why he took the job was beyond him. Who would leave a sexy, smart woman? The past week made her become of the women she had detested; women who pined over men that weren't even worth their time.

He wanted to make sure that she didn't end up like that. Other men never affected her like this when they stopped seeing each other. Some lasted longer than four months, but then again, Nathan was one of few who actually treated her like the goddess that she was.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she slanted to kiss him but he pulled away. He shook his head and she could already see the thoughts brewing in his head.

Starting at her throat, he made his way down to her chest, which was heaving slowly, feeling the need growing in her. Dropping feather kisses all over her breasts, he heard her sigh softly in content.

Holding her forearms in his strong palms, he rubbed them reassuringly, knowing at any moment now she could break down.

Lightly blowing on her navel, he kissed her hips her thighs, her stomach, any place his mouth found. Lifting one of his hands, he turned off the lights. Tonight was not about him. Tonight, he didn't need to feel like a god. Tonight, Serena needed to feel like she was wanted.

---------------------------

The clicking was getting to her. She just wanted to rip her hair out right now. The lights were too blinding, the smell, that damn office smell grew rancid under her nose.

Serena didn't even know how Darien was able to make her take a shower, get dressed and go to work with him. At least her hair had gotten clean.

On top of that, she had to go for a dress fitting. Mina, her best friend was getting married to some doctor. She couldn't build up the energy to think of his name, only his face: slightly tanned with sea green eyes, tall build and a deep voice. Mina hit the jackpot. A couple more years, and he'd be able to retire comfortably.

"Bad night?" squeaked the mail girl.

Serena looked up from her computer and stared at Marie, who was currently holding her mail out for her.

"Thanks. Just couldn't get some sleep," she replied, slumping her head on her desk.

"Feel better."

She just made a grumbling sound and fell asleep.

------------------------------

"God, I hate you and your big boobs," complained Mina when Serena finally came out with the dress on.

"God, I hate weddings," retorted Serena. She stood up on the elevated cushion and twirled around for Mina, who always found something to be picky about.

"Leila, the hem is too short. I want it to reach her ankles, not her shins," Mina instructed a fluttering short woman who had a mouth full of pins.

"Jesus, Mina, I'm only going to be wearing this for a couple of hours," Serena stated.

"But the pictures will last forever. I want the freaking Queen of England to try to find one little mistake in my wedding," said the erratic wife with an unlimited budget.

Serena sighed and turned to the mirrors that surrounded her. The dress was lavender, with a tight bodice-like top. The sleeves were short, the edges scrunched with tiny designs.

"How are we doing the hair?" she asked Mina, stilling observing herself.

Her face had become ashen, her eyes sullen with dark circles under them. Her lips lost all their pink color and instead retained a pallid tone. She felt disgusted that she even left her door.

"I want it down. But with pieces from the front twisted to the back," she said, tugging at Serena's top. Her breasts were about to burst out.

"Yeah, Leila, I want more room here."

Serena started to drift away. Her eyes caught the sight of a man selling roses from a cart. Nathan used to surprise her with roses everyday. Sometimes, when she was having a shitty day, he'd bring an assortment of flowers ranging in colors.

She felt a tear roll down her face and rushed to the dressing stall.

"Serena!" Mina yelled, but it was too late. She could already hear the sobbing erupting from the back.

-----------------------------

Darien tuned out the droning and concentrated on the glass of water sitting in front of him. Someone refilled it when he took one little sip from it. It started to irritate him.

"Sir, what do you think?"

He snapped out of his trance and looked around. The board room had become quiet, save for a woman in the back, a stenographer.

"Um, leave your notes on my desk and we'll mete it out for tomorrow's meeting."

They robotically stood up and left, the room a desert of black. He hated meetings, especially when he had other things on his mind. One in particular who refused to leave her room and face the day.

Darien got up and looked out his window. Street lights shone brightly, like angry dots and the night seemed like a giant blanket on the city. He sighed heavily and thought of nothing but Serena.

He hated what this was doing to her. Hated what Nathan had done. He even had the time to look for him in San Francisco. Apparently, he was doing quite well, named partner for some firm and living with a girlfriend. Darien couldn't find the nerve to tell Serena. Better that she doesn't know.

"She's better off this way," he groused to himself.

------------------------------

"So, what do you think?" Mina said who was now donning her dress.

It was a strapless, ivory Vera Wang confection that Mina had fallen in love with when she saw it in a magazine.

The bottom, with its many layers, bounced around like watered silk with a long train. Mina had opted out of a veil, saying what was the point of getting her hair and face done if no one can see it?

"It's beautiful. He won't be able to keep his hands off you," she still couldn't remember his name.

"Really?" Mina asked with a pout.

"Yes, now hurry up and get changed, I'm starving," this was actually true. She hadn't eaten anything since that tiny lunch at work.

"Fine just a couple more seconds," Mina reasoned.

Serena sat back on the chair and watched as Mina played with her hair, still undecided on how it should be.

"Serena, did you ever wonder about having kids with Darien?" Mina asked out of the blue.

Serena was stunned. She didn't know what to say. Kids had been the last thing on their mind when they got married.

"Um, it never came up, why?"

"Well, I wanted to have kids like, sometime after we got married. But now I'm thinking we should wait and see how married life is like, you know?"

"Good idea," Serena advised.

Mina had no clue that Serena and Darien had pregnancy scares _after_ they divorced. During their marriage, she was on the pill because of problemswith her period. But after, with no husband to be concerned about and her period well-balanced, it was hard to worry about taking a pill or not.

Darien hated condoms. He liked feeling everything; and hated waiting for Serena to go take her pill and come back to bed. Ruined the moment, he'd say.

The biggest scare they had had been before she met Nathan. Drunk from a dinner party, they could barely open the door so they slept in the garage, where Darien felt the need to christen it.

After a week of waiting, Serena took a test and was relieved at the single line. Darien acted weird the second hesaw it, like it wasn't what he expected it to be. He didn't say a word about it ever since then.

"How are things over at the condo? Ripping each other's hair out yet?"

Mina knew their situation, not the sex part,and still couldn't believe they'd stay living together.

"No, Mina. You know, divorcees can be friends if they try," she teased to her.

"Yeah well, tell that to the millions of ex-wives dying to be in your situation. I mean come on; it's so obvious you guys still have a thing for each other."

"I've told you a ton of times, we're just friends now. Yeah, that spark will always be there, but what we had wasn't a marriage, it was a friends-with-benefits situation. And we don't want that…I don't want that," Serena whispered.

Serena lived for romance, which was one of the reasons why she married Darien. He seemed so sure of himself, saying and doing the right things.

"They should use you guys for those commercials then, because I'd like to have that kind of relationship if I ever got divorced," she quipped.

Mina loved to make fun of the fact that they met over the internet. She was never going to do it anyway but did so on a dare from Mina. Just to see if she'd get any hits, since her last boyfriend found her boring. Seeing Darien's profile had boosted her morale.

Darien's reason for making a profile was actually funny. He had no knowledge of it since it was done by his secretary, a cousin who saw Darien spiraling down an abyss of business lectures and contracts. He had no time for a social life and if he did, he used that to fly away somewhere to get away from it all.

So Serena couldn't believe him when he acted like he did not know who she was when she showed up for a lunch, planned by his cousin. A cousin who had forgotten to let him know what she had done for him.

But that one date changed their lives. A lunch turned to dinner, then a movie where mid-way they went to Central Park. That led them back to his place where they got the idea to get married.

"I think they look for success stories, not failures," Serena tried to say with humor.

"I don't think your marriage was a failure," Mina said seriously, looking at her through the mirror.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thought there was enough…..scenes in da 2 chappies dat dis one can go without one. Hoped u likey.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I took so long wit dis, my mind kinda concentrated on my other story "Stolen Fate" but hey, im back!

K, anywayz, enjoy

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The second he stepped inside the condo, Darien wanted to kiss her. She was splayed out on the couch, dressed in shorts and a thin camisole. The fabric would barely cover her body and left everything for eyes to see.

The room was dim, the TV on and emitting a bluish light on Serena. Her mouth was slightly open and her arms were crossed over her midsection. Tip toeing toward her, he knelt beside the couch and stared his fill.

Her breathing was even and faintly brushed his nose when he leaned in close.

"Serena?" he whispered, hoping for her to wake up.

"Hmm," she murmured, shifting her body, this time on her side, facing Darien.

He gave up and went to go through the mail. Bills and credit card offers laid atop the desk next to the front door.

But one letter caught his eye. It looked plain but the name was what caught his attention. Nathan Mackenzie. There it was. Scrawled nicely with a San Francisco address. Ripping it open, he read the contents hurriedly lest Serena woke up.

_Dear Serena,_

_I know you might've thought that you'd never hear from me but my recent actions have said otherwise. I was stupid to leave you and I regret everything I did and how I did them. I was a coward when I left that message on your phone instead of just telling you to your face. I want to change back the clock and be there still, in New York, with you._

_I'm coming backing two days. I hope we can resolve this._

_Yours always,_

_Nathan_

Darien's eyes hooded over and his anger rose to great heights. Did he really think it'd be that easy? He had to make sure that Serena never saw the letter. Tearing it to shreds, he dumped it in the garbage and started to get dinner ready.

------------------------

She couldn't sleep and in the end had decided to down some Nyquil and fall asleep in front of the TV. Serena dreamt of Nathan, his arms around her, whispering sweet nothings to her ear.

And when he leaned to her, she could swear his breathing on her felt so real. Yet, it felt so unlike him. Like it wasn't really him doing that.

The smell of chicken woke her up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Darien?" she called.

"Yeah?" he answered from the kitchen.

"When did you get home?" she stood up and went into the kitchen.

"An hour ago," he said, stirring something.

She trifled a laugh. The cuffs of his very-expensive shirt were rolled up to his elbows and he wore a pink apron. An apron with ruffles that Serena had thought was the cutest thing when she brought it.

"What's so funny?" he asked, seeing her face break out.

"Nothing," she giggled a little and went behind him to see what he was making.

The pot n front of him held mashed potatoes. On the counter was a plate of chicken tenders. It made her almost cry. Mashed potatoes and chicken tenders was her favorite food to eat when depressed.

"Thanks for making dinner," she kissed cheek and made to walk away when he grabbed her arm and brought her to him.

"That's all I get for slaving away at a hot stove?" his eyes hiked up mischievously.

"And what would O Great One like in return?"

"A kiss," his face serious.

"A kiss?" she inquired.

"Yes, a kiss," he said again, pulling closer to her.

She shrugged her shoulders and put her hand on his neck to bring him down. But instead of giving _him _the kiss, he came crashing down on her, muffling her cries of surprise.

------------------------------

Pressing her against the fridge, he took advantage of her shock and sucked on her mouth. Her tongue fought him, wanting him to break away but he stood his ground.

He grinded his hips on hers, a moan producing from her mouth. Grabbing her hair in one hand, he pushed his deadly tongue into her, wanting her, hungering for her. Her hands encircled his neck, also wanting more. He lifted her legs to his waist, fumbling with his pants zipper. Shit! It was stuck. After one more pull, it went down and he readied himself for it.

Drawing her shorts from her bottom, he slipped his hand down her panties and inserted a finger in her. She jumped a little and arched to feel it more. Jerking her fast until she was wet and ready, he pulled out.

He held her hips and went in, hearing her grateful scream from her throat.

"God, Darien," she moaned again, her breast crushed between them.

He kissed her again and again, feeling his arousal growing.

The fridge began to shake with Darien's thrusts, the racket resounding in his ears. He didn't care at the moment. The second he asked for the kiss, he knew it wouldn't be enough for him. He knew he had to have her, whether it'd be now or after dinner. Either way, he needed this, needed her.

"Serena," his voice was rough, sweat breaking out on his face.

He moved inside her fast, feeling every inch of her around him. Darien could feel his resolve breaking if he didn't get more of her.

After coming, he pulled out and turned her around, entering her. Her hands were on the fridge, with his on hers.

--------------------------------

She didn't know what to say. This sudden outburst piqued her curiosity. Darien generally could restrain himself but this was scaring her. It was as if he wanted to forget something; something was on his mind and it might be tormenting him.

She screamed when his hands grasped her breasts, squeezing them hard, fondling them and teasing her nipples.

Serena's breathing kept her from saying something to him. Did he just get rejected from some girl? That was usually the reason if he came home and mauled her, as if to ensure his manhood.

--------------------------

Serena was breaking down, Darien could see. She was still too tired from her nap to handle everything he was giving her. But oh God, did he want her! Her scent was intoxicating and her taste, the taste of her sent him to the edge.

He nipped at her neck, eliciting cries of pain and pleasure. It was all too much for her, he felt, but he couldn't stop.

And when it was over, he slid out of her and leaned against the counter, collecting his words.

Serena faced him, her face flushed and relived.

--------------------------

Few days later, Darien found himself alone at home, a glass of Merlot twirling in his hands.

Serena had decided to stay late at work, to make up for all the work she missed or didn't finish.

And Darien…he had decided to stay home for he was waiting for an unwanted visitor to arrive. He knew today was the day and had to make sure Serena never knew of it.

The doorbell rang and he jumped up, composing himself and walked to open the door, the wine glass still in his hand.

"Well, hello there," he said pleasantly, not hiding disdain in his face.

"Is she here? I wanna talk to her?" Nathan tried to pass through but Darien stopped him.

Serena faced heartache because of this man. Never again.

"Actually, she's in bed."

"Well, can you wake her up and tell her I'm here?"

"I didn't say she was asleep. I just said she was in bed," the hint was evident in his voice, something he had perfected for an hour.

Nathan looked down and noticed Darien to be dressed only in slacks and no shirt. The wine was half gone.

"You bastard," he growled, knowing he had been right about there still being something unresolved between them.

"Your loss," Darien countered.

"She never got the letter, did she?"

"Oh, she did but did you really think she'd care anymore. You left and she moved on. End of story," Darien made to close the door but Nathan put out his hand.

"Wait. Tell her I'm not leaving town until we talk," Nathan waited a few more seconds then walked down to his shiny car.

"Fucking punk," Darien wanted to take her away from this all.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

REALLY SORRY I SOO TOOK LONG WIT DIS CHAPPY. My computer got a virus last week and it took a full week before da guy living upstairs from us could fix it. Next chappy finds Darien in new relationship.

Hope u likey

Also, I promise to make da next chappy longer……………..


	5. Chapter 5

I wanna say dat I'm really, really, really, sorry 4 taking so long wit dis story. My story "Happily Ever After?" took up my time.

But now, after I've jst posted 2 chappies 4 dat story, I can focus all my attention on dis one.

Also, it came to my attention that there is a movie called "The Break Up" with Jennifer Aniston and Vince Vaughn with the same premise, well except the sex. Jst wanna say, I had no clue about da movie, and in no way did I copy the storyline.

Enjoy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Serena wasn't a hateful person. She was easygoing, with a soft heart. Rarely anything or anyone bothered her. That was until she met HER.

Darien brought her home to go over "logistics" just when she planned on having a marathon of romantic comedies with a truck load of junk food around her. Serena did this once month, letting her body and mind rest for that one night.

And Darien always knew when she planned on doing this. In fact, on the first on every month, she'd choose a date and circle it with a bright red marker, stating her plans.

Today, a Friday night, was her chosen day.

And today of all days, he had to bring a piece of ass home.

--------------------------

It had been a full week since Nathan came around, but that was the last thing on his mind. Serena decided to be celibate for a while, to cleanse her body of her past.

She couldn't have chosen a worse time.

The company was in the middle of a merger, a big stress-maker. Serena shook her head, leaving him to his own devices. Even that got tiring.

And that's when he met Mel. She worked as a paralegal at some law firm; not Nathan's, he found out, thankfully.

She happened on him by mistake, dumping her coffee all over him. And instead of doing the common thing and apologizing, she blamed him for it and expected him to pay for another.

Hours later, he invited her home. She excited him, made him feel needed; wanted.

It was his own fault he forgot Serena's day.

-------------------------

They were giggling like crazy, well she was anyway. And even though Serena moved everything to her room, she could still hear them. Three wine bottles had mysteriously disappeared.

She was surpirsed when he first came home, a redhead on his arm.

The woman came in and asked very rudely who Serena was.

"My ex-wife. We share the condo together," Darien answered casually. Mel looked back and forth between them both and said nothing.

And when they decided to go to his room, she gave Serena a dirty looked. Serena did the same and stomped back to her room.

"What an odd woman," Mel said to Darien.

Now here she was, snacking on chocolate covered raisins, trying to watching "The Notebook" amid all the giggling.

"Horny bastard," she muttered, pushing up the volume.

She didn't really mind Darien having women over. Serena could give two shits if it were ten. But what ticked her off was that it happened on HER night. It didn't even bother her that the lady of the week was rude to her.

But it just had to be today.

-------------------------

Darien knew it buggedSerena that he had someone over today. He didn't even mean to forget. It just happened.

"Darien, come over here," cooed Mel, who had stripped down to her bra and panties. He had gotten up, planning on checking on Serena. Mel thought he was locking the door.

He groaned inwardly and let his other body part lead the way.

But he couldn't help but imagine Serena under him, Serena bringing him over to the edge.

-------------------------

The new day peeked in through her window. It cast a bright glow on her bed, warming her face. She didn't want to get up. Her tummy growled, vomit close to her throat.

"Oh shit," she garbled, rushing to the bathroom and emptying her stomach.

She didn't happen to notice Darien brushing his teeth at the sink.

"Big night?" He asked, rinsing out the paste.

"I could ask you the same thing," she said, nudging him from the sink and beginning to wash her face and mouth.

"Are you mad?" he asked, hugging her from behind, his arms circling her waist.

"Even though I did remind you at work, no. I had an okay time in my room," she didn't want to add the fact that she heard every moan erupting from their room. The bitch was loud.

"Good, now get ready," he kissed the top of her head and walked away.

"Get ready? For what?"

"Um, for Mina's wedding?" he yelled back with sarcasm.

"Oh fuck!" She scrambled to her room and flung open her closet.

------------------------

Darien laughed to himself as he heard Serena screech at every little thing.

"Where is that fucking dress!"

------------------------

The wedding was blissfully over. Serena slung her heels over her shoulder and headed toward her car, well, it was Darien's. She couldn't find the keys to her own car.

The reception had been lovely, with Mina constantly insisting on taking pictures…at every angle.

"For the memories," argued Mina when Serena whined to her about it.

"My face is hurting with all the freaking smiling," Serena said as they stood together with all the other bride's maids.

"Deal with it, 6 foot, supermodel-looking blonde." That shut her up.

As Darien got into the driver's seat, Serena pushed back her seat and fell right to sleep.

Her dream was so alien to her; she knew automatically that it was a dream. Darien was kissing her. But what was strange was Nathan a few feet away watching.

He was saying something but she couldn't hear him. His lips were moving noiselessly, as if he were whispering and when she got closer, with Darien at her heel, she heard him.

"I knew it! I knew it!" he was saying it over and over, pointing with an angry glare.

"No!" she jumped in her seat.

Darien abruptly stopped the car to the side of the highway and turned to her.

"Serena, are you okay?" she couldn't stop shaking.

"Oh shit, oh shit."

She put her head between her knees and breathed deeply.

"Serena, did you have a bad dream or something?"

"I fucking hate dreams," she muttered, putting her head back on the seat.

Darien smiled at her, not really knowing what the Hell was going on.

"Serena, you sure you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just had one of those weird-ass moments where you hope it isn't true," she smiled, laying her head on his chest, feeling his heartbeat.

Silence filled the car.

"Serena?" his voice seemed so far away, so far.

"Serena?"

"Hmm?" she looked up, expecting him to say something smart or catty.

Instead, he took a deep breath and kissed her. She, for one, was surprised. Darien was with someone! How could he even think Serena would kiss him when he's with someone?

"Darien, what about Mel?" she asked, pushing him away.

"What about Mel?" he said, moving back to his seat, pulling Serena to sit on his lap.

"No, Darien. I said I'm going celibate for a while," but he grabbed her jaw and brought it over his mouth, stifling her cries.

"Darien!" she squealed when his hands went up her dress, where it had hiked up from her position over Darien.

"Come on, live a little," he smirked, kissing her throat, going down to the swell of her breasts.

"Yeah, doing it in your car, on the side of a highway, in broad daylight is not my idea of living a little," she complained, giving up and going with it.

She knew he had no plan on stopping.

He shrugged off her jacket, flinging it to the backseat. Pushing down the sleeves of her dress, he licked her skin. She giggled, which reminded her of what Mel had been doing last night. She stopped it quickly.

Lifting her up, he unzipped his pants and waited for her to ease down. She didn't.

"Serena?" he looked into her eyes and found her smirking.

"Hmm…should I punish you for ruining my night?" she teased, watching as he struggled with the pain of waiting. She loved it.

"Serena, you know how deeply sorry I am for that and I promise to never forget it, ever again," he kissed her shoulder, hoping it would work.

"Eh, good enough," she said, dropping down, feeling every ridge inside her.

Up and down she went, gripping his shoulders as she worked. He thrust his face into her chest, inhaling her wonderful scent. Sipping her skin, Darien reached up and kissed her, wanting her more.

Serena didn't want to get distracted so she pulled away and increased her speed, so fast until she was banging against his seat.

Sweat broke out on their faces; Darien slid his hands over her behind and helped push her against him harder. It was getting hot in the car but she didn't care. Not until it was over would she finally roll down the window.

"Damn Serena," he whispered as she tightened around him.

She grinned at him and kept going, knowing a few hours ago Mel was doing the exact same thing.

And when they were done, Serena rolled down her window.

--------------------------------

It was taking too long. The clock ticked by, sounding like a bird's beak against a tree. It was getting too loud, enough to make her go mad.

It was almost dark; Darien was still at the office, going over the last details of the merger. She had opted out of staying for a meeting that didn't really need her. It would consist of Darien and some other guy arguing back and forth, while she'd stand in a corner, bored.

Though it was starting to look good compared to this.

Oh shit. It was time.

She went into the bathroom and peered down at the white stick, feeling her heart in a cold grip.

-------------------------------

His neck was killing him. The ache wouldn't go away, no matter how much he massaged it. The night was calming, bringing a sort of serenity with it. The wind chilled his heated face and cooled down his emotion from stressed to ease.

All Darien wanted to do was take off his fucking tie, have a drink and see Serena. She took his mind off things, especially things related to work.

"Serena," he called. She left work very quickly, something she did rarely.

He dropped his things and went to her room. Empty. He followed the only light on in the house: the bathroom.

"Serena, you in here?" his eyes widened when he saw her on the floor, her back against the shower. In her hand was something white.

"Guess what?" she offered a weak laugh, showing him the stick.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dats it 4 now kiddies. Hope its enough.

And don't worry, I'll update as soon as possible.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, hey hey!

Got some nice reviews for da 5th one. ……I feel sooooo luved!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She didn't know what made her take the test. Whenever there was a scare, everything went calmly. She just took the tests on the off chance she was pregnant.

This time, she knew something wasn't right. There were no symptoms, for that would've been too early. It was just something in the pit of her stomach, telling her 'take that damn test now!'

It freaked her out.

Another factor was the pill. Her celibacy didn't require them, so she just tucked them away in her drawer and forgot all about them. What a dumb ass she was feeling like now.

Stupid lights in the bathroom were glaring at her; she wanted to bash them out.

---------------------------

She just sat there, oblivious of the fact that Darien's face was riddled with confusion. He didn't know what to say. What could he say?

He slumped to the floor, his back on the door. His mind was reeling, the nerves in his body went numb; he couldn't process anything.

How the fuck did she get pregnant?

--------------------------

"Oh hell no! No way are you gonna blame this all on me!" belted Serena, throwing the couch pillows at him.

His arms deflected them and when Serena saw this, she picked up the lamp.

"Yeah, 'cause I'm the one carrying a human in my body!" he shot back.

"Well, who put it there? You selfish bastard!" she screeched, stomping her feet; it made her look like a seven year old.

Serena couldn't take it anymore. She went to the coat hanger and picked up her jacket and car keys, she finally found them under her damn bed, and left out the door.

Pushing the key into the ignition, Serena drove away; her mind a jumble of anger and pain.

------------------------

Darien didn't care at the moment where she went. How could she let that happen? He knew, sometime down the line, it might happen; but it was too soon. Everything was hitting him at once.

He couldn't take it all in at once. He had to do something…he needed a drink.

---------------------

The tears blinded her as she swerved, a driver flipping her off. Serena wiped away the water works from her face, trying to make out the figures in front of her. The street lights were too bright; a sort of white, hot light.

Soon the road was empty, a dark and vast expanse of loneliness. She didn't know where she was going, just knew anywhere but home.

Anywhere but home.

-----------------------

Darien called anyone he could think of. He went through her address book, even her cell, calling each friend or colleague.

It was Wednesday morning. He thought nothing of it when she didn't return home; thought maybe she went straight to work.

Her desk was vacant.

She hadn't signed in, nor was her car around. He was beginning to worry.

He rarely worried about her.

---------------------

Two hours…five hours…the whole day. He was going crazy. Where was she?

He came home at 9, and then set off looking for her. The second he laid one foot inside her room, he knew where she was.

How could he be so stupid? Why didn't he go there? It was the obvious choice for Serena to go to.

She had left her dress from the wedding on her chair.

---------------------

The smell of waffles drifted to her nose. It was so sweet, so pungent, she forget the sweet bliss of sleep and floated down to the kitchen.

Mina was idly dosing them with syrup as her new hubby was kissing her neck.

"Ew, cut it out," Serena exclaimed, taking the plate away from Mina before it overflowed.

"Oh, hey Serena," Mina finally said, when a droplet of the sticky substance hit her foot.

Serena smirked at them and stabbed at her breakfast angrily.

"Go easy on them, Serena. They mean no harm," Sam (or was it Steve?) said to her, giving her a glass of orange juice.

"Fanks," she mumbled her mouth full with food.

They went back to kissing, pretending they were washing the dishes.

"Freaking newlyweds," she uttered under her breath.

---------------------

When he finally found the address to their new house, Darien drove full-speed; not realizing the speed limit didn't hold a candle to what his car was going.

He jumped out his car and ran to the doorstep, composing himself before ringing the bell.

"Comin'!" a female from inside yelled.

"Darien!" shocked was registered on Mina's face but he didn't have time for that.

He pushed past her and searched the house.

"Serena, where are you?" he yelled, knowing she was here. He saw her car outside.

"Darien, let her be. She just needs time to think," urged Mina, holding his arm.

"No, I can't do that. I need to talk to her."

He turned back and saw her coming down the stairs. Immediately he regretted everything he said to her.

There were dark circles under her eyes, which happened to be bloodshot, probably from crying or lack of sleep. She wore sweat and a very baggy shirt, showing her black bra.

Her hair was in a very messy bun, wisps flying over her face; as if she neglected to wash it.

"Darien, what are you doing here?" her voice was raspy, gravel-like.

"Serena, I'm sorry. Can we just go home and talk it over?" his eyes were pleading, hoping for her answer.

------------------------

It was midnight when they got home. She went straight to her room and shut the door. He knocked on it a couple times when he found it to be locked.

She never locked her door.

"Serena, please talk to me," he slumped down, his ear pressed against the door.

"Please Serena. You don't know what it does to me when you won't speak to me. Give me at least one word. That is all I ask," he waited with bated breath; he heard scuffling.

Then there was a groan at the door; the wood sounded as if it was being leaned into.

"I'll listen," her feeble voice, so strange, so alien to his ears, he didn't believe it could be her.

"I wanna say how sorry I am for yelling at you like that. And blaming you, as if only you were involved."

She stayed silent.

"I just freaked out. I mean, yeah, it was a possibility 24/7, but it always felt so unreal to me that it could actually happen.

There was a hiccup, a cough and a sigh. He could hear her shift her position, sitting with her face near the door, just as his was.

He could almost feel her breath.

"I'm freaked too. I don't know if I want this," her voice was soft, like a delicate flower in bloom.

"Open the door Serena."

It cracked open, revealing a crying Serena still on the floor.

He went inside and held her; on the floor.

She sniffled, gripping his shirt like a baby.

-------------------------

Oh God, how she wanted to get rid of that damn smell!

She hadn't gotten a good night sleep in weeks, what with a cesspool of a kitchen a few feet away from her room.

Darien said it was her heightened senses. All she wanted to do was clean it until it was piney fresh.

He forcibly took the antibacterial from her closed hands.

Strong bastard.

Now, she was resorted to sitting on the couch, her feet propped up on the table, with the remote in her hand.

Oh and with a assortment of food all around her.

"Four months my ass. Feels like a hundred," grumbled Darien when he came home, with a bag of tacos and burritos in his arms.

"Finally!" squealed Serena when the aroma hit her nose.

She bit into one, savoring the taste on her tongue.

-----------------------

Darien watched with keen eyes as her mouth made movements to swallow it.

How many more months of this?

-----------------------

The TV cast a blue light on her face, her sleeping face. Her hands were neatly folded over her growing chest, her mouth slightly open.

Darien sat up and stretched. He had just spent two hours watching Lifetime with Serena who refused to watch a movie alone. It was about a man planning a hit on his wife.

He rose and clicked it off. Scooping the sleeping mother in his rams, he walked over to her bedroom.

And when her head hit the pillow, she woke up.

"What?" she was dazed.

"Shh, just go back to sleep," he whispered, pulling the blanket over her.

She stilled his hands. He looked up, watching in fascination as she sat up.

Her slightly protruding tummy peeked out from her hiked shirt.

"Serena?" but she put a finger on his lips.

She pulled him in, her hands on his face. He followed, yearning for her touch, her skin.

He was breathing heavily now; blood was rushing to his head too fast.

Her breath tickled his parted lips, making him hunger for her. His need grew as he melted into her warm, welcoming arms.

The room seemed to get darker, shielding them in an ebony embrace. There was no sound except their labored breathing, their kissing.

----------------------

She didn't know what she was doing, or why for that matter. It was all confusing to her.

All she knew was that she had been having one of the best sex dreams ever. The books on pregnancy said they'd be many, but she never expected it to be so vivid.

She almost had an orgasm.

Then she felt like she was flying, away from her leather-clad lover, and into a soft bed. And when she opened her eyes, she believed the man before her was her dream guy. A few seconds into it, she realized it was only Darien. But she didn't stop

Damn hormones had her wound up.

No way would she give up free sex.

--------------------

Darien slipped his hands under her camisole, skimming her skin until he reached her swollen breasts. He softly kneaded them, twirling his thumb around her nipples.

He heard her moan under his lips and applied more pressure on them.

"Hmm, that feels good," her sigh said it all as his mouth trailed down her bared throat. Licking the right spots, Darien returned to her lips.

Taking off her shirt, he sucked her nipples, waiting for her imminent wail of pleasure as it shot through her body.

Somehow, he found his pants on the floor. Since when did Serena have hands like the wind?

His mind went elsewhere when she got from under him and pushed him to his back.

"What are-?" he went silent when her skilled mouth went over him.

He gripped the sheets when her tongue swirled around his tip. Her rough hands grabbed his thighs, holding him still.

Darien couldn't help but seize her head and bury her closer to him; she complied which drove him crazy. He could feel it coming and couldn't wait any longer. A second later, he whirled her around until she was on her back again.

Putting her legs over his shoulder, he slammed in. She let out a groan as he filled every part of her. Nothing was left untouched. Darien pumped rapidly, sweat pouring down his head. He didn't want to stop; couldn't stop now.

Serena moaned and moaned, turning him on even more. She was clutching her pillow when she came. She arched her back, knowing he wasn't finished yet.

Darien rolled his hips over hers, grinding eagerly with aching need.

He came when she squeezed him.

-------------------------

By the time the moon was shining through the window, Serena awoke to feel sore. At first she thought it had all been part of the dream. But when she found Darien lying near her ribs, his face turned away from her, she knew it was real.

Getting up slowly, she headed toward the bathroom to take the biggest piss she ever needed to.

Freaking baby was pounding on her bladder.

Oh, she was so going to kill Darien for doing this to her.

------------------------

As a commercial cut into her movie, Serena got up to make another sandwich.

Saturday brought with it a bright, sunny day. Darien took this as a sign to go jogging while Serena feasted to her heart's content.

Settling down amid the comfy throw pillows, the bell rang.

"Fucking thing gotta ring when I sit down!" spat Serena, stomping to the door.

"What?" she yelled, swinging it open harshly.

Her eyes widened in shock when she realized the face before her. The sun was brightly winking over them, blinding her for a second; enough to make her think maybe she saw wrong.

"What are you doing here?" she stepped back, not to give room, but because she still couldn't believe it.

"I let it go that one time, but when I heard, I rushed back over here."

"What are talking about, 'that one time'?" Serena was baffled at his words.

"When I came here months ago and found out you had a lapse of judgment...with your ex-husband."

"I didn't know you came here."

"Of course he wouldn't tell you."

"I don't know what to say," she shook her head, her hand on her mouth.

"Say you'll take me back."

"I can't. I'm having Darien's baby," she said.

"I heard that too. But that doesn't matter to me. Assuming you're not back together with him, give me another shot." The pleading was getting to her, but she didn't know what to say or do.

"I'm sorry but I don't wanna be with you, Nathan." She slammed the door on him, all the emotions coming out. Everything she felt when he left her bubbled out, bringing tears to her eyes.

--------------------

She was still crying when he came home.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay folks, listen up. I got a term paper due that will take up my time but only for 2 days. Until den, dis will have to do til I update again.

Made me giggle, but also feel bad, when many of u grumbled in ur reviews against my little cliffhanger.

Hey, dats the rule of da game: keep dem wanting more.


	7. Chapter 7

My term paper's handed in (about the illegal wiretap Bush was doing. I'm a lawyer at heart kind of, hehe) so now I can continue on wit my story.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was dark. The street lights filtered in, shedding a bit of glow, casting a sickly yellow color on the living room floor.

Serena's eyes were watered, tiny pants escaping her quivering mouth.

Her face was buried in her hands; hands that couldn't stop shaking.

"And you decided to never tell me?" she asked, sotto voce.

"I didn't want you to get hurt again."

"Oh, give me _some_ credit!"

Darien continued to stay quiet, knowing another word would bring Serena to bursting with anger.

"I mean, did you honestly think I would jump right into his bed, after what he did to me?" she asked frantically.

"No, I just-"

"Thought to save me the pain, right?"

"That was my intention."

---------------------------

He didn't like the way she was looking at him right now. It scared him. Not like a little boy thinking there's a monster under his bed. Like a man about to lose the one thing important in his life.

"I need time to think," she pressed her fingers to her temples and stalked into her room; he heard the soft click of her lock.

Words were stuck in his throat; he didn't know what to do. The thought of Serena angry at him was so alien to him. Aside from Mina, they were each others best friends. Would she find it in her heart to forgive him?

------------------------

The store was moderately busy, with woman mulling over colors, designs, etc.

Serena was one of them.

In her hands were a cloud-print baby blanket and a pink-princess one. By the time Serena was in her 8th month, she finally decided to find out the sex of the baby. Part of the reason was the reaction people got when she didn't give them an answer to their question of her baby.

"It's weird, you know, not knowing what the Hell you're having. Just get it over with," Mina had told her when Serena refused to ask the doctor what she was having.

Mina stomped in the office herself and asked. He denied her that one right to know; she wasn't either of the parents.

After just coming back from her appointment, Serena was giddy at the prospect of having a daughter. She had called Darien minutes before with the news and was about to arrive to help her with the shopping.

She couldn't find the energy waiting for him; the stuff around her lured her in.

With her shopping cart full, she made her way into another section. There was a tap on her shoulder and when she turned, Serena wasn't surprised to see it to be Darien.

"Jesus, didn't you like, just call me an hour ago?" he declared.

"I couldn't help it, I just saw all this stuff and had to have it," she answered meekly, slyly slipping something into the cart.

Darien noticed.

He laughed it off and pried the cart away from her fingers and pushed it alongside Serena, who kept her eyes glued to the shelves.

An hour later, while Darien put the countless bags in the trunk, Serena was eating a burrito.

"Darien! Didn't they have any Grilled Stufted burritos?"

----------------------------

She felt another urge and made a beeline for her drawer.

Ever since that fight months ago, they decided to stay platonic. Serena vowed to stay celibate, even with her hormones begging for the opposite sex.

So now, whenever she needed it, she reached for her endless collection of romance novels, provided by Mina after she read about the horny hormones pregnant women get.

_Leila reached for her hair, twirling it between her two fingers. She slipped out her tongue and rolled it over her dry lips._

_Christian watched with anticipation, his arousal growing with every step he took, bringing him closer to her._

"_Leila," he whispered huskily in her ear. She jumped with surprise. Her face was blank when she saw who it was._

"_I told you, I don't wish to see you anymore," she said with finality, making her way to her gardens. The man never listened._

"_So you'll disregard my marriage proposal to you?"_

"_Yes. I don't want to marry a man interested in my dowry and the power he'll receive from the union," she tried to run away but he grabbed her arm and crushed her against him._

"_True, but that is not all I'm interested in," he said, pushing her against the wall of the shed._

_Her eyes were filled with fear. He would replace them with lust when he was done with her._

"_Christian, don't do this," she pleaded, not caring about her airs._

"_Not until you say yes. And you agree to my proposal."_

_He roughly ripped her bodice, pushing away her thin camisole and slipping her nipple in his mouth._

"Serena! Dinner's ready!" Darien's voice cut into her train of thought, breaking the mood. Shit!

"Hold on, I just need to use the bathroom!" she shouted back to him, putting back her book.

She locked the door, turned on the faucet and glided her shorts away. Without wasting any time, she slipped two fingers inside herself and began to drive them forcefully.

Sitting down on the edge of the tub, she spread her legs to get more access. Serena bit her lip to stifle the moan emitting from her mouth.

Taking her other hand, she fingered her clit until Serena was wild with ecstasy.

"Serena, hurry up it getting cold!" he yelled, his voice close.

"Fuck!" she cursed, speeding up her motions.

In and out, her hand worked magic on her nether region.

"I'm comin'," he didn't know how true that was, as her cum ran down her hand.

"Thank God," exclaimed Serena, placing back her shorts and going to the sink to wash her hands.

Serena saw that her face was flushed in the mirror. Quickly washing her face with cold water and wiping it away, Serena left the bathroom and made her way to the kitchen.

"What took you so long?" he asked her, placing before her a plate as she sat down.

"Just had to use it real bad," she said, smirking when he turned away.

------------------------

"Darien, please!" Serena moaned from the kitchen.

Her hands were soapy as she washed the dishes, suds everywhere, including her face.

"Serena, I just came back," groused Darien from the couch, a pillow over his head.

She made a sound, wiping her hands dry on with the tiny towel.

Waddling closer to him, Darien was in perfect view of her 9- month belly when he removed the pillow from his face.

"Please? I'll reward you?" Serena offered, standing in front of the TV, blocking him from his favorite show.

Darien considered her words. It had been months since he had gotten any but with Serena's self-imposed celibacy _and_ needing constant attention, Darien was over the edge with need.

But that was one thing he couldn't ask from of her. It would be too much.

"Well, give me the reward first," he smirked, his eyebrows burrowing devilishly.

"Anything. What do you want?" she answered eagerly, sitting down next to him.

"A kiss."

-------------------------

Serena chewed on her bottom lip, torn at his request. Should she grant that small demand? It wouldn't necessarily break her celibacy.

"Urgh, fine you horn dog," she pursed her lips and leaned forward.

-----------------------

Darien followed her lead and leaned in also but he lost control when her lips touched his. He didn't anticipate the tingling he'd feel, the burst of feeling tumbling around in the pit of his stomach.

His tongue licked her lips, asking for entrance.

---------------------

The second Serena felt his tongue, all deals were off.

"Darien!" she howled. She laughed as he made a puppy dog face.

He licked her face then helped her stand.

"Now go, please," she pleaded.

She nudged him toward the door, handing him the car keys. From her pocket, she produced a piece of paper.

"And what is this?" Darien asked, taking it from her and unfolding it.

"What I need," she simply said, her eyes innocent-like.

"Jesus, take me now," he shouted to the ceiling when he saw the exactly amount of the things she "needed."

"Ha ha, funny, funny. Great, now go," she practically pushed him out, kissing him on the cheek and closed the door on his dumbfounded face.

"This baby better be worth it," he muttered, getting into his car.

--------------------

When summer arrived, so did the baby. Too bad no one saw it coming. Darien went out jogging and Serena resigned herself to cleaning out the fridge.

After she threw away the expired food, she quickly hobbled to the bathroom.

She was already done, but then came a rush of fluid in the toilet. Perhaps she drank a little too much.

Then the pain came. The agonizing pain.

"What the fuck?" she cleaned herself up as best as she could and went to the calendar in her room.

She wasn't due until two weeks. Stupid doctors.

"Oh God! Hurry up Darien!" screamed Serena, slipping to the floor, curling up like a baby.

The phone was within her reach, but the pain, it was too much.

--------------------

"Don't worry, Serena. It'll all be over soon," assured Darien as they wheeled Serena into the hospital.

"Oh, it better be," she threatened, her hand gripping his.

--------------------

6 hours later

Serena was trying to watch TV. Freaking remote must be broken.

Darien was sitting in the chair next to her bed, trying to stay awake.

"'It'll all be over soon' huh?" she mocked, looking dead straightat him.

Darien squirmed under her stare, scaring the Hell out of him.

"How was I supposed to know first time pregnancies take longer?" he wanted to look at something else, but her glare was too strong to make him gather enough courage to do it.

"If I'm not out this bed by this time tomorrow, I'm going to kill you."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dats all 4 now people.

Hope u guys liked dat "little" scene. Nothing wrong with a little self-gratification.

(Ironically, I'm a….virgin.) there, I said it. And though I don't partake in…….self-gratifying, (I'm tooo much of a virgin to actually do it, hehe) I think it's perfectly normal.

Inspiration for da scene: the song by Pink "U+Ur Hand"

hehe


	8. Chapter 8

Reviewer **Out There**: you are sooo right. In fact, I'm always saying how us virgins are freakier den those who are not, becuz our needs are not satisfied, as opposed to those who fuck whenever they feel like it.

Hehe, enough bout dat, on wit da story…….

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That damn clock was getting to her. With it's nondescript numbers on a white face and generic looking black hands. And that ticking! It made her brain pulse with anger.

"Serena, do you need anything?" Darien asked her, getting up from the chair.

"What do you think? Aside from the fact that I got a freaking human in my body that won't come out, cramps that start one after another, a hunger I can sate since it's not allowed, and there's nothing on TV, no, I doubt there's something you can get me!" she shouted, throwing the remote at him.

------------------------

She finally fell asleep, giving Darien enough time to make calls to Mina and work.

Massaging his temples, Darien watched as Mina coddled the sleeping Serena; tucking in her blanket and wiping the sweat from her brow.

"Being a handful, is she?" Mina's husband, Seth asked.

"Oh, you won't believe how much," he grimaced, his ears aware at the sound of Serena's voice.

"Let me guess, it got too much for him, did it?" she accused to Mina.

"Serena! He's just outside, talking to Seth."

"Seth! That's his name. You won't believe how hard it was for me to call him without knowing his name. It gets annoying when 'dude' escapes my mouth numerous times," Serena said in relief upon hearing her saying his name.

"You could've just asked me, you know."

"Yeah, but it would've seemed embarrassing that I didn't even know my best friend's husband's name."

------------------------

"Okay, that's unfair. How come she's laughing with her?" Darien raised angrily when he followed Seth back into the room.

Serena heard him.

"Because she's not the one who got me like this, you horny Neanderthal," she spat back.

He made a face at her and she responded by sticking out her tongue.

"Children, please!" barked Mina.

"He started it."

------------------------

"Oh God, kill me now!" Serena screeched at the doctor, while Darien held her hand.

"Okay, sweetheart, you need to not squeeze my hand so tightly," he offered.

"Don't tell me what to do! This is all your fault! So if I wanna squeeze your hand tightly, I'm gonna do that!"

"Don't worry, they all sat that," a nurse whispered into his ear.

When she walked away, Serena turned to Darien.

"Oh, are you already scamming on women. Can't you wait 'til I have this demon baby before you go play doctor?" she accused.

"Serena, I'm here for you, just you."

"A likely story."

------------------------

Serena couldn't believe her eyes. Her daughter was beautiful. She was pink all over, with ten fingers and ten toes. She had Darien's dark blue eyes. Hopefully her blonde hair won out in the genetics battle.

"How's the new mother?" Darien suddenly came into the room, taking off his scrubs.

"Happy."

He smiled at her; he sat down on the bed and peered at his new daughter.

"What are we going to name her?" Serena asked him, her eyes still glued on the baby in her arms.

"Well, we haven't actually given it that much thought," Darien realized.

"They won't let us leave the hospital until we do."

"Okay…how about Mary?"

"Too plain."

"Ruth?" he offered.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I didn't know we had an 85 year old." (A/N I'm sorry, but I had to add in that infamous line from "Friends" when Ross and Rachel were discussing baby names, hehe)

"Then why don't you choose one?" he shot back, expecting an answer.

"Fine. Once again, it's up to the female to do everything. What about…"

------------------------

"Rini Tsukino Chiba, welcome home," exclaimed Serena when Darien opened the door to their condo.

Serena slowly made her way inside, going into the spare bedroom they had redone as the nursery.

The walls were wallpapered with princess-themed print; tiaras, pink dresses, etc. The white crib stood in the middle of the large room, outfitted with soft blankets in different hues.

"There's no pillow in there, right?" Darien asked as he put down the bags.

"Yeah. I took them out last week." (A/N Remember kids, no pillows in a crib when a baby sleeps.)

Serena laid her down; ignoring the heart ache she felt when her hands left her daughter.

The feelings she was experiencing were so extraordinary, it confused her. How could she fall in love with someone she just met? Then the thought of Darien came into her mind; she fell in love with him on the day they met. There were fireworks; the day seemed brighter, better.

She was feeling the exact same thing as she gazed at her beautiful daughter, her Rini.

"Serena, would you like to take a nap?" Darien said, coming up behind her.

"Yes, I would like that very much."

She didn't want to show just how tired she was, especially since today her daughter and she got to go home.

Two days at the hospital had been Hell. Serena was glad to be able to sleep in her own bed, eat her food, and watch her shows.

--------------------------

And when she woke up, all she could think of was Darien. His scent, his skin, his voice, all of it haunted her as evening spilled onto the world.

Rini was soundly asleep, after Serena woke up before to breast feed her. The condo was quiet, save for the TV.

Darien was sprawled on the couch, in his hand a bottle of milk, in the other his cell phone.

Though she was still a bit sore, Serena made her way to him, turning off the TV. Putting the bottle and phone on the table, Serena took the blanket from the back of the couch and spread it across Darien's slumbering body.

"What?" he jumped a little when her fingers brushed his forehead; she meant to brush away his bangs.

"Shh, it's me. Just go back to sleep," she soothed, kissing him on his cheek.

"Can't, Serena needs me. Baby gonna wake up soon. Have to feed her. Serena needs her sleep," he mumbled.

Serena's heart soared at his words. Was he that thoughtful? And then her mind reeled back to all the things she said to him at the hospital, making her giggle.

Changing her mind, Serena leaned back, her head lying on his shoulder.

"I love you Darien."

----------------------

The daydream was no longer there. The days seemed longer; the sun would never go down.

And all you could hear were cries. And not all of them belonged to the baby.

"Serena!" yelled Darien.

His head was throbbing, dispersing the ability to go through his damn work papers.

Serena was still on maternity leave, so Darien had work on his shoulders.

"I'm coming!" she shrieked, unbuttoning her sundress.

-----------------------

Rini was already two months. They finally were able to acclimate to the drastic change in their lives. They took turns watching her, while the other slept or did errands.

But Serena, there was one thing she couldn't deal with.

She was lusting after her ex husband.

Serena couldn't find the courage to bring it up. They were both burned out and Darien had no time in between to have a social life. The merger went through successfully, but with it brought more responsibilities.

She wished she could relieve some of that stress; though in turn…it would relieve hers.

----------------------

Mina came over and decidedly took Rini from their hands, giving them time to rest.

Darien couldn't be any more thrilled. The thought of having Serena to himself excited him; it had been a long time since he felt that way.

"Ohhh, they're showing "Ever After" on HBO!" squealed Serena, falling on the couch with a big bag of chips and a small jar of dip.

Fuck! He hated when those romantic/comedies were on; Serena made it a mission of hers to watch every one.

"What am I gonna do?" he asked himself.

A light bulb went on and he scurried away, unnoticed by Serena.

----------------------

"What the fuck?" Serena screamed when the TV blacked out, then the whole house.

She was enveloped in darkness and all she could think of was Darien. Was he alright?

"Darien! Where are you?" she stood up and felt her way to the kitchen.

Darien kept candles near the stove.

"I'm here. Just stay where you are, I'll get the candles and go to you," his voice sounded so close, it comforted her.

The dark scared her and he knew that.

"Please hurry," she urged, still walking until she was in the kitchen, the cold tiles under her bare feet.

There was a shuffle and then a brush of skin on her arm.

"Darien!" she said with relief, grabbing his body to her.

"Serena, it's okay. Must have been a fuse," he lied.

With a scented candle on, he led her back to the couch.

"We'll just wait it out," he offered, putting the candle on the table beside the couch.

--------------------

"Why did it have to happen on the one day we get a break?" she bemoaned, burying her head in his chest.

Darien laughed, lifting her chin up.

"Don't worry, we can find other ways to have fun," he winked at her and even with the limited lighting, she could see it.

"Darien, I'm still staying celibate, at least for a little while longer," she felt bad at the disappointed look on his face.

"If that's what you want," he shrugged, getting up.

"Wait, where are you going?" she asked, panic in her voice.

"Well, if you don't wanna play, gotta find other ways to have fun," he smirked.

She knew what he meant. She heard it before, when she was going out with Nathan. A lonely night led him to have phone sex with one of his bimbos.

"Then I'll be going to bed then," she stated.

Forgetting the candle, she felt the way to her room, closing the door with a slam.

What was she going to do? The need to have him inside her was overwhelming so why was she playing hard to get?

Her cell rang, just when she got in bed.

"Hello?"

"What are you doing?" she laughed when she heard him speak.

"Darien, I don't have time for his. "Play" with someone else," she said.

"But I wanna play with you," he answered huskily.

----------------------

Serena could feel herself going over the edge; it was killing her.

"And what are you going to do with your fingers?" she asked, her voice breathy.

There was silence but she could hear his heavy breathing.

Herdoor opened, revealing Darien, his cell closed in his hand.

"This," he muttered, dropping the phone to the floor and crawling under the covers until he was completely over her body.

She opened her mouth to say something but stopped short when his two fingers entered her roughly.

"Hmm, Darien," she murmured, her hands gripping his forearms; his arm was thrusting into her like a machine. It made her wild with pleasure.

"Tell me you want more. Tell me!" he growled in her ear.

Serena was torn. Should she say yes? Is this what she really wanted, to complicate things again with sex?

"I want more," she growled back, arching her back.

Darien smiled at her then took out his fingers. Serena looked at him with confusion.

She grinned when she felt him slipped off their bottoms. Holding one leg up, he went in. His erection couldn't hold on long enough to do foreplay.

Before he did anything else, he got into a sitting position, with Serena high above him.

"Wanna play?" he rumbled.

She nodded and began work. Like a jockey, she rode him until she was at the finishing line.

He grabbed her hair and kissed her. He went on his knees, wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed her up against the wall above the pillows.

Serena held onto him tightly as he drove in like a madman. His thrusts were violent, harsh; that's how she liked it.

Squeezing her ass, he rotated his hips, grinding harder and harder.

"Shit, Darien," Serena gasped.

She kissed his face, licking his lips until they opened. And when they did, Serena went right in, working her magic on his tired mouth.

She held his face forcefully as she kissed him, his tongue wrestling hers in a wanted battle. Her chest was heaving with all the energy spent that she slowed down. But when she felt it coming, she jumped up and down on him, joining him to bring their rhythms to become in sync.

He came first, resulting in him slowing down a little. When it passed, he regained his strength and propelled into her. Her walls were closing in on him, begging him for release.

"Please, Darien, do it," she pleaded. When he heard her plea, he lost it. Taking a deep breath, he jammed her, hard.

She finally found her release.

---------------------

The water was spraying on them like a waterfall. The lights were still out but it was better that way. The darkness shielded them to do whatever they wanted.

It led Darien to get on his knees and eat her out like she never had before.

Serena returned the favor and gave him the best blowjob ever.

Suddenly, when she was done, he brought her up and pushed her stomach against the tiled shower wall.

"Darien?" Serena asked.

"Wanna try something new?" he whispered into her ear, his need pressing against her ass.

"And what would that be?" she teased.

"You'll see."

And just when she opened her mouth, she felt him…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dats for all those hungering 4 a lemon between our favorite lovers.

hehe, i have a very naughty mind...

anywayz, u guys kno da drill, send ravesand flames my way plz!


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for not writing a new chapter 4 u guys. It completely escaped my mind dat I hadn't posted one up.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His eyes followed her; almost predatory-like. Squinting them into slits, he drank from his wine glass, the sweet liquid slithering down his throat and bursting with flavor. Licking his lips, he made his move.

The room was bright, with lights emitting from dozens of crystal chandeliers. With marble flooring, the gloss glinted back the images of dancing figures; figures with mystery in their eyes.

From the corner of his eye, he saw her escape from the loud chatter and isolate herself in a balcony. The doors were left ajar, though she did not seem to notice that.

She also didn't notice him sneak behind her. Didn't notice him breathe in her scent, so intoxicating, and stand a mere inch from her curvaceous body.

"Serena…" a delicate whisper against the skin of her neck.

---------------------

She had known she was being watched; hunted like a fawn. She didn't know if it was fear or excitement swirling around in her blood.

The noise, the strains of music was getting to her. What she needed was fresh air; air perfumed with the scent of the night.

The dress adorning her body was skin tight; almost suffocating her. Her breasts were pushed up by the strapless thing, making her regret choosing the particular outfit.

The moon was out, glittering with the essence of the unknown. The stars were scattered about the night sky like shards of glass and winked at her when she turned her head at different angles.

Sounds of the outside world reached her ears, soothing her. The distinct smell of crushed grass, blooming roses and damp wood put a trance on her senses, a dream-like sleep in her awake state.

And that when she felt it; felt _him_. He was so near her, bringing her heart to a quick stop.

A soft sound went off; doors closing. It quickened her pulse. Her body was still yet her lips quivered with trepidation.

How long would it take?

How long before he touched her?

And when she heard her name whispered on her skin, she almost jumped.

--------------------

The night was dark, too dark to see anything, even his face.

She didn't mean to turn around. Oh, but the impulse was too strong to ignore; the need too immense to deny.

Her breath was gone; her eyes widened with anticipation as he placed a hand on her blushed cheek.

Naught a word passed between them. The night had cast a spell on them; deafening their words.

And in one brisk moment did he nod at her and walk out, his eager admirer following behind.

-------------------

The sleek, black limo pulled up and they both got in. Her insides were knotting up like crazy and she couldn't stop her heart from beating so rapidly.

He sat next to her and started to kiss her face, drowning his fingers in her styled hair. He worked them until her hair fell down in silky waves.

She gasped as she felt him on her thigh; it was making her rush with need.

She slipped off his tie and straddled him. The limo ride was very bumpy, making her rub against him.

Hiking up her dress so she could separate her legs, she began her descent down his chest.

Unbuttoning as she went down, he held her hips, slowly rubbing her center to him.

--------------------

They stumbled inside, into her room. Without flicking on the lights, they fell onto the bed, with her underneath. She sighed as he sat up and stripped off his shirt.

His muscled chest left her marveling, her hands gliding up and down his hot skin. She got up and began to kiss every place her hands touched.

His salty skin fascinated her, licking it as if her throat were parched for water.

And by the time she was on her knees, as he was, she was sucking on his nipples. Twirling her skilled tongue around it, her hand fingered the other one.

When she was finished, she pulled him down until he was resting on top of her, bare.

Slinking off her dress, she laid under him, naked, her hands enticing him.

------------------

And when the clock ticked to midnight, he slipped inside her, feeling every crevice, every muscle that held him.

Wrapping her legs around him, hooking them with her ankles, she thrust her hips forward to help get him started.

She was so tight and moist, it was a wonder he didn't fuck her brains out right then and there.

Ramming her tongue down his throat, she moved with his hips, grinding and swiveling with lust.

Their breathing, so heavy with desire, became a bigger incentive to fuck even harder.

Bucking her hips, she braced herself each time he shoved into her roughly.

His lips trailed her chest, leaving ghosts of pleasure; shivers ran down her spine every time she felt his tongue on her body.

Digging his hands under her, he grabbed hold of her roundbottom and pushed her against him.

Moan after moan, she couldn't handle it any longer. If she didn't come soon, she'd scream with frustration.

He grunted above her, her name gracing his lips. She watched his face with intent as his mouth twisted with satisfaction.

He caught her watching him. He broke out in a smile and leaned down to kiss her.

She held his face as she kissed him back hurriedly, his body knocking into hers like a raging storm.

Her breasts were crushed between them, applying hard pressure to her nipples; it made her hot and wet.

Cupping his ass in her hands, she followed his lead and drove him into her harder.

She couldn't take it anymore; she needed her release.

--------------------

She slumbered in his arms, secure. Through the open curtains, the moon cast a light glow on her face, outlining the smile on her lips.

Sweat made her hair cling to her; wiping it away from her forehead, she turned to her side. Cuddling against his heaving chest, she fell asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Real sorry dat it's short.

Inspiration: H.I.M. "Killing Loneliness"

Okay, listen up darlings, my prom is coming up (June 7) so I'm gonna try to squeeze in one more chappy. But forgive me if I don't, 4 my hectic shit might keep me busy.

On da OFF CHANCE I am able to take pics of myself at da prom; I'll post dem up at my sister's **Myspace**.

Da reason 4 dat is dat while I have one, I don't remember da password and crap like dat (hehe) since a friend of mine made it 4 me.

The chappy following my prom will have the web address 4 u guys 2 go 2.

But either way, imma post it up 4 all 2 see, dat is, if ur interested.

K, catch ya later…


	10. Chapter 10

Hello, hello, hello… (I just watched Lemony Snicket, hehe)

Okay ppl, I'll have da pics 4 ya in da next chappy since I haven't developed them yet.

Plus, amid all the freaking sweaty bodies busting for a room on da dance floor and avoiding the hungry hands of a barely-understandable Russian kid who I had expected to chase after me like a fat kid to cake, I was named Duchess of Prom (Da queen was a big surprise since, no offense, she didn't deserve to win.)

But, thankfully, one of my close friends, Angie, won princess, so it wasn't a total bummer.

I don't mind coming in 3rd place.

And I'm really sorry I took long wit dis happy, since my prom was like days ago.

Hope u likey.

Also, bear wit me cuz I'm wearing nails, my first time ever, so it kinda accounts 4 da lateness. So annoying having to go back every freakin second to correct my misspellings.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Snow drifted in soft flakes; spiraling down with the wind making them dance. Frost clung to window panes as if someone came up and exhaled on them.

December came with a vengeance, striking homes as if in spite.

Four months. Four months since that night, where their inhibitions disappeared.

When they had eyes only for each other, when society begged for something else.

Four months since they made love.

------------------------

Serena wiped the jam away from Rini's lips, while at the same time trying to finish her coffee.

"Darien, are you ready?" she yelled, cleaning up the table with Rini propped on her hip.

"Yes. Let's go with daddy," he cooed as he scooped their daughter from Serena's arms.

With one last sip, Serena shrugged on her jacket and scarf; she reached for her purse from the counter.

"Bye, my darlings," she said, kissing Darien and Rini on their cheeks.

"Bye mummy," Darien said, waving Rini's tiny hand at Serena.

-----------------------

Serena breathed in the cold air; the chill brought her back to reality.

She sat in her car, making no move to start the engine.

Everything was quiet; people solemnly went on with their business, kids toddled to school with their moms holding their small hands.

It was the snow. The snow made everything weird.

It was freaking her out.

Made her think.

Was she _in_ love?

--------------------------

It was the moon. It had to be the moon. What else could be playing games on her mind?

Rubbing away the sleep from her eyes, Serena concentrated, through the darkness of her office, on the shape sauntering towards her.

A dark figure.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered when she finally recognized the person standing in front of her.

Serena was still sitting; she was afraid to make any move.

"I had to come," he answered, leaning down, kissing her on the mouth.

She pulled away.

"No. I can't," she pleaded, her eyes begging.

He laid a finger on her protesting lips, silencing her.

Everything went in a dizzy whirl as she found herself naked, lying atop her desk; papers brushed to the floor.

She was trembling; she didn't know what to do. Her mind screamed for her to come to her senses and stop it; her heart soothed that it was a need. She needed this. Yes, her body was yearning for this. For him.

Standing before her open legs, he kissed her starting from her ankles and going lower. By the time he reached her thighs, he coaxed her to relax with his hand on her mound.

Serena wanted to say something. But her mouth found no words.

Curling his tongue around her clit, he began to drink her. Serena gripped the sides of her desk and moaned. She had forgotten just how good he was with his mouth.

Inserting a finger, he drove his strong tongue even deeper, touching a place she had forgotten was there.

With her hands on his head, she pushed him closer to her center, pressing him to do more than he ever had.

Taking out his finger, he placed both hands on her pelvic, on either side of his face, and massaged it.

She rested her legs on his shoulders and waited out the tremors running through her shaking body.

With a heaving chest, Serena let out a loud groan.

--------------------

He kissed her goodbye and left.

Serena was left with unanswered emotions.

Was it love or lust?

--------------------

She drove home with a heavy heart. And the massive amount of work that had been piled on her desk didn't help matters.

All day, she avoided Darien; turning a corner every time she spotted his dark hair, his sensual voice wafted through the halls.

And as she stood outside, snow covering the condo, Serena didn't know what to do.

Her doubts were all-consuming. Her mind was on overload with the decision she had to make.

Was she in love?

--------------------

Rini was asleep in Darien's arms in front of the TV when she finally went inside. Everything was quiet, save for the barely audible TV. It was dark but Serena made it to her room without making a sound.

"A nice, hot shower, that's what I need," Serena sighed to herself, rubbing her neck in a grimace.

And the time she was dressed in a pair of shorts and a thin long sleeve, Serena went to the living to put Rini to bed.

Darien was lightly snoring, his face cuddled next to Rini's. Her tiny hands were curled around his shirt, securely.

She smiled, picking up the lightweight baby and taking her to the nursery.

-------------------

He felt her the second she came home. Must have been all those years together; for how else could he sense her body in the condo?

He felt Rini being taken from his arms; her scent was so overwhelming, it's a surprise he didn't take her.

By the time he was alone; Darien stood up and followed her.

He found her peering down at Rini, sleeping soundlessly in her crib.

"Tired?" he whispered to her ear.

She jumped a little and turned to face him.

Her brows burrowed deep in thought, her eyes still watching him.

"You shouldn't have come by," her voice so low, it was a wonder he heard her.

"I had to," he murmured, dropping his face until their cheeks rested side by side.

"Darien…" she stopped saying anything else, just pulled away from him.

He stared at her in bewilderment.

She walked out the room. He heard her door close.

His blood boiled with anger; he stalked after her.

Slamming the door open, he burst in, finding her combing her hair.

"Why do you keep doing this?" he yelled at her.

"Don't raise your voice, you'll wake Rini," she demanded. He closed the door.

She walked farther away from him, as if she were afraid.

"Are you going to answer my question?" he thundered.

"I can't when I don't know what you mean by it."

"You know what I mean. Every time we get close, every time you feel something for me, you pull away," he growled at her.

"We're divorced, Darien! Of course I'll always have feelings for you. But we can't keep going on like this," she reasoned, shaking her head at him.

He went up to her, holding her arms roughly.

"No, this is different. I see something else in your eyes. I saw it that night after the party, this morning in your office," he brought his face close.

-------------------

Her heart was pounding against her ribcage, scaring the fuck out of her.

And his face, it was oh so close, she could feel his hot breath on her lips.

"Darien?" she asked, trembling.

"Let me finish! Whenever you feel a bit of emotion for me, you clam up tighter than a fucking-"

"Shut up, Darien!" she shouted. Serena tried to squirm her way from his tight grasp but it was useless; the man had the arms of a roman god.

"I don't care if you can see something in me eyes, or the way I talk. It doesn't matter. We're over, done with. Why else would we divorce? I can't keep having this kind of relationship with you; it's not healthy, especially for Rini. So it's better if we stop now, and save ourselves the pain!"

Serena was breathing hard now; her little speech took a lot out of her. It was a wonder she didn't faint of exhaustion.

Though the thought of sinking into her bed was enticing.

Darien stepped away from her, his eyes glazed with hurt.

"So I guess it doesn't matter that I love you?" he sighed, his face turning white with regret.

Serena didn't know what to say. To say that it shocked her would be an understatement. This whole time, she thought it was just her falling back in love with him.

His downcast eyes kept Serena's from seeing the twinge of a tear evident on his face.

"I, I don't…"

He snapped his head back up, his angry eyes boring into her frightened face.

Serena stepped back a little; the back of her knees touched the edge of her bed.

"I don't wanna hear your fucking bullshit!" she started to get scared.

"Darien…" she whispered in fear, raising her hands up, as if to fend him off.

"I gave you everything. Gave you six years of my life, then a couple more after that. Took care of our baby, protected you against scum like Nathan, and gave you the best sex you ever had between your thighs!" he threw up his hands in exasperation.

"There's no need to be crude," she spoke up boldly.

"Oh, I think I have every right. What, does it make you flustered when a word like dick reaches your 'virginal' ears?" he was mocking her, advancing with menace in his eyes.

"Darien, leave me alone!" she closed her ears with her fingers, humming to herself.

She didn't want to hear him, didn't want to hear hurtful words he was shooting at her.

"You're gonna listen to what I have to say!" he pulled away her hands from her face forcefully; he still held her wrists painfully. She winced.

"Don't touch me!"

"Oh, that's a deep contrast to what you usually say to me, you know, in the throes of passion," he smirked, pushing her abruptly on her bed. She scrambled away from him, but he held down her legs to the bed.

"Darien, stop fucking around!" Serena shrieked her anger building.

"Nice choice of words," he retorted.

She growled at him in frustration, but it wavered a bit, just a bit, as he hovered over her with predatory-like eyes.

"Darien, no-" but he crashed his lips down on her protesting ones.

It was like white-hot; a burning sensation rippling through her in one fell sweep. Her erratic hands pushed at his stone-like shoulders while his groped her abdomen under her shirt.

Serena caught her breath when he moved down to her body, kissing every bared skin. Oh, how she wanted him right now!

All the lust, all the need she had gathering inside her was just screaming to be released. But, it was all confusing. She didn't know if she really wanted Darien, if loving him was the right thing for her; and for Rini.

He grabbed hold of her waistband and pulled it down, past her feet and onto the floor.

Then followed her panties. So simple, so chaste, that it actually turned him on even more; Serena could tell, by the growing bulge in his pants.

He gave her a stern glare, daring her to stop him; his hands were on her breasts, rubbing hard.

She didn't want to say no.

He returned to what he was doing; stripping her of the only barrier between him and the object of his lust.

Serena was shaking now; thoughts ran wild as she pulled his arms up, slipping off his shirt.

He didn't say anything; just continued to take off her sports bra, her nipples poking through.

The erect nubs fascinated him. Serena watched in anticipation as he pulled one with his strong mouth, biting it softly, yet sucking it like a parched man.

"Darien!" she moaned, pushing him against her, her hands holding his head.

When he was done with both mounds, he kneaded them rapidly. She was getting wet and Serena couldn't wait to have him inside her, pumping away.

With one lone finger, he teased her nether lips, as if he wanted to hear her beg.

"Tell me this is what you want!" he commanded in her ear, his harsh breath on her throat.

Serena stayed silent, waited as he worked her. She didn't want to give in just yet. Not yet.

------------------------

Darien knew what she was doing. It wasn't going to work.

------------------------

He quickened his motions; Serena's face twisted in pleasure as his finger ravaged her. God, just what she needed, another moment to bring her at the mercy of Darien. But God damn it was the boy good!

He could make Mary beg for it.

Serena tried to muffle her screams, biting her lips as three other fingers joined in, breaking her resolve.

"Ah Fuck! Alright, I want it!" she admitted, grabbing his face and kissing him with fervor. She felt him smile against her mouth before plunging his tongue down her throat, probing every patch of wet skin.

His freaking dick was poking her thigh, enough to make her grasp it and stroke it. Slowly.

"Serena…" he breathed, pressing into her hand with a deep sigh.

Darien placed his hands on her quivering hips and grinded them against his in an attempt to make her slick and wet.

Serena panted, her hand still around him, and her mouth sucking his bottom lip.

"Darien?" she whispered.

But he didn't hear her; he was too busy gnawing on her ear.

"Darien?" she whined this time.

"Hmm, what?" he answered impatiently.

She turned his head and looked at him.

He smiled and took out his fingers, replacing it with his willing tongue.

------------------

And as Serena was arching her back in pleasure, Darien took it as the perfect time to take her.

He gazed in satisfaction as the woman under him moaned while biting her lip to stifle it.

"Don't wanna wake Rini," she said sheepishly, her eyes still glazed.

He smiled and kissed her mouth; his hands were on her hips, raising them up.

Without even thinking, he pushed his way in. Serena let out a gasp but that didn't stop him.

That moment when he had spotted her at that party, his loins had strained with need, a need he'd felt when they were still married, in their first year. The way that tight dresses outlined each of her luscious curves and hugged her breasts almost made Darien jump from his seat and tackle her.

When he saw her leave and go out to the balcony, he couldn't believe how fucking lucky he was. Here, at the moment in time, he had the chance to sate his craving for one blonde goddess.

Her scent was strongly inviting as he inched closer to her, it was literally killing him to actually wait those minutes.

And when they finally went home and fucked each others brains off, Darien couldn't wait for more.

Then came the emotions; typical Serena. She was always mucking everything up with her fucking feelings. Why couldn't she let thins happen and wait and see where the chips fall?

He couldn't blame her for that. He loved the girl, emotions and all.

After the screaming battle they had, he was rethinking everything. The no-strings sex was great, but he really wanted something more, especially now that they made a baby together. What else would they need to convince them that they belong together?

Serena huffed something, bringing him back to reality.

As he towered over her, ripping her to shreds with pleasure, Serena scratched him back raw, screaming.

"More!" she screeched, thrusting forward her hips to meet him whole.

------------------

Serena wanted to feel every part of him inside her; wanted to feel his heat filling her.

She was gasping for air now as he pounded into her crazily, his hands holding on to her hips as if to steady him.

Their skin grazed each other, creating a hot and sweaty friction. She could see him slowing down and she couldn't handle that.

"Let me," she pronounced, flipping him to his back.

Planting her hands splayed out on his chest, Serena heaved herself until she got the hang of things. She was close and so was he.

The walls were closing in on her, all she could hear was their breathing; it was so loud.

Sweaty poured down their bodies as she hit his hips with her own in sexual frustration. Oh God, she needed this!

He lifted his palms and cupped her bouncing breasts, rubbing her nipples with his thumbs.

She caught his eyes and they stayed that way, not breaking contact.

He saw the lust burning in her eyes and pushed down his hands until they were on her hips.

Like a madman, he thrust her forward, helping her ride him. Up and down he moved her hips, reaching their peak just as their strength was withering away.

"Oh God!" she cried, her clit pumping with blood as she came.

Serena, in her tired state, did a hard jerk and Darien came. He pulled her down until she was resting on his chest, her arms at his sides. He was still inside her.

"What were we fighting about?" Serena asked breathlessly, blowing a stray hair from her face.

"Um…economics?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Srry if I made it a bit emotional at da beginning. I'm in sad mood since I'm graduating next week and well….u know how it is.

Dis chappy is dedicated to those who have unfinished business. Like for instance, for ppl who are graduating like me, do wat it is dat you've wanted to do since the beginning.

I don't care if it's kissing ur crush or mooning and/or flashing some fucker. Even if it's one last crazy hurrah before reality sets in, DO. IT. FAST.

Though I might be a pussy, I'm gonna try and listen to my own advice.

"Kill someone, if need be, but don't live thinking about what might have been."


	11. Chapter 11

SO SORRY FOR NOT WRITING SOON ENOUGH! I was at the EOF Program at my College, Ramapo. If u want da extra money, u gotta do 6-weeks of nonstop work and stay at da dorms there so….

But I'm home now after a week there and I kno I have tons of catching up to do, so let's get to it, shall we?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Serena massaged her breasts as the hot water cascaded down her body. Steam filled the whole bathroom and she smiled in relaxation. When had been the last time she took a real long shower?

But she broke away from her reverie as she heard herself moan. Biting her lip, Serena reached down until she slipped her finger inside her.

The water gave her enough motivation to tug at her clit, rubbing it roughly with her fore finger and her thumb.

Bracing herself with one hand on the wall, Serena pushed her finger in deeper.

------------------

She didn't know how it all happened. It was all a whirl. All she could gather during her little frenzy was Darien stumbling in and watching as Serena pleasured herself. After she came, he carried her to her room and placed her on her back, with her feet touching the floor.

She was still in her own little world when she felt him touch her. His flat palm was pressed against her and began to rub it in a circular motion.

Serena felt him drop light kisses on her abdomen; he then proceeding to lick the water drops from her skin.

When he got to her breasts, with his hand still down there, he bit her hard.

"Argh!" she groaned, clutching the sheets in her fisted hands.

"Darien," she threatened.

He stayed silent as he worked. Then, he climbed on top of her, pushing her arms above her head.

"I swear, if you…" it all disappeared when he kissed her, touching her bottom lip with his tongue.

By then, his whole body was touching hers, digging his hips between her thighs. Serena tried to move her arms but he kept them in a firm grip.

Slick, Darien slithered his two fingers inside her and worked her up until she was ready.

"Shit!" she cursed inwardly as their bodies went up and down with his hand.

Darien took off his pants, leaving him naked save for a wife beater and boxers which he shortly stripped off also.

They lay there, naked, skin touching skin; their breathing fanned each other's faces. He had let go of her arms and instead placed them under her shoulders, his hands gripping the edge of the bed.

Nuzzlings her throat until she faced him, he banged into her. Serena arched her back and dropped her head with her chin pointing to the ceiling.

----------------------

Serena moaned slightly, biting her bottom lip. She was clutching the sheets tightly until it finally resided.

"Damn, boy. Where in the hell did you learn that?" Serena asked when she sat up.

A face appeared from between her thighs and smiled at her.

"I've got my secrets. Let's just say my vacation in France was no wasted trip," he licked his lips before getting up and enveloping Serena's.

The alarm on her phone rang, breaking the moment.

"Shit! I have to go!" she scrambled to get dressed, sticking her feet through her slacks and buttoning on her blouse; the same clothes she wore to work.

"Wait, you can't stay for a few more…hours?" he smirked.

"Sorry, but the sitter is only on for ten more minutes and the father is out of town this week." (A/N What? Did you actually think it was Darien? Silly rabbits.)

------------------

The house was dark by the time Serena put Rini to bed. The toddler was fast asleep when she came home.

Taking a long bath to wash away the sweat from her "workout," Serena watched TV with a pint of Ben and Jerry's tucked in the crook of her arm.

Darien was due to come home tomorrow and Serena didn't know what to do.

When he had to leave two weeks ago, by then they had decided to keep their original arrangement. But the fact that she had been fucking another guy for the full two weeks made her feel guilty. Tomas was more then obliging to fulfill Serena's needs when her main "benefactor" was away.

He had been a life long friend before he moved away to San Francisco. When he called Serena the same week Darien left to say he was around because of his saved up vacation days, Serena knew she found her opportunity. They had been fuck buddies in college before he got serious with a girl. But in the end, they always ended up in the same bed.

"What's up with me having these no-strings-attached relationships?" Serena asked herself.

That's when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me. Just calling to see how you guys are doing," Darien answered back.

"Oh, things are fine here. I just put Rini to bed and I'm watching TV now."

"Let me guess: SoapNet?"

"You know me all too well," Serena giggled.

"So…."

Serena could feel herself getting wet.

------------------

He pushed his cock inside her roughly but Serena didn't mind. She knew all his pent-up sexual frustration needed release.

"Why didn't you get any on your trip?" questioned Serena as he slammed her to the floor and fucked her.

"Because, they wouldn't know how to work it, the way that city looked like," he said crudely.

"Shut up," she laughed it off and wrapped her legs around his sweaty waist.

He leaned in and nuzzled her throat, hoping to make her kiss him. The whole night she kept on biting his shoulder. She knew it made him hard.

Swooping down to kiss her invitingly mouth, Darien thrust into her repeatedly, his hand holding her thigh tightly in his grasp.

"Darien!" Serena whispered harshly when he rotated his hips, grinding them.

Soon, Serena's ring tone filled the room.

"Urgh!" Darien grunted but reached for it anyway. It had fallen to the ground a few inches from them when Darien ripped the purse away from Serena's surprised hands.

"Hello!" he shouted.

There was a pregnant pause before Darien slammed the phone close.

"Who was it?" Serena asked, squeezing him to placate him.

"It was Tomas, your boyfriend."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DUM DUM DUM! Ohhhhhhh, wats gonna happen now?

Real srry for da delay.

**K, im doing dis wit every story im updating. I finally got my Myspace profile all done up so I wouldLUV4 u guys to go visit it.**

**I want my readers to kno who I am and of course have a visual of me so plz go to it.**

**On da search, click on DISPLAY NAME and put in: _Skinny-T_**

**Exactly like dat cuz if u don't, u'll have other profiles show up.**


	12. Chapter 12

K ppl, time for dat time in da program to clear some things up:

Serena is not cheating on Darien since, uh……………..duh, dey ain't together!

Only reason Darien reacted dat way is becuz, here is da woman he luvs and is trying to get bck to dat place slowly so it hurts dat she has someone else.

And Serena only had a fuck buddy for da weeks Darien was gone. Hey, wat can I say? She's a gurl wit needs……….hehe……..

oh, and one more thing, and dis is for an anonymous reviewer: HELLO, IF U HAD EVER READ MY REVIEWS DEN U'D KNOW DAT DATS WAT DA READERS WANT: FOR ME TO WRITE DA SEX SCENES WITH DETAILS.

so whoever u r, kno me before u judge me. i wrote in other story of mine of pplnot tocome at me wit baseless facts. I WRITE WAT MY FANS WANT! its not like ur being forced to read my story so move along...

and for other ppl who kno their shit and can criticize me, i thnk u.

srry for dat little scene, i hope u enjoy da show...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Serena saw the anger in his eyes and slowly reached for the phone. Her eyes never left his as she started to talk.

"Hello?"

"Serena? It's me Tomas. Was that Darien? Anyways, look my company just called and they need me back on the next flight so this is my goodbye…," he rambled on but Serena paid it no mind.

She stumbled back a bit as Darien pulled out and went to the bathroom. By the time she heard the water running, she finally found the courage to talk.

"It was nice seeing you again Tomas. Let me know when you're in town again."

After their goodbyes, Serena pulled a robe on and walked into the bathroom. He was still in the shower but his head was bowed as the steamy water cascaded down his muscled body.

Had this been another situation, Serena would've surprised him with her hand.

----------------------

His eyes were angry but he didn't say a word. The whole week he didn't say a word to her. If it was about Rini or work, then yes, his vacant voice spoke but in regards to Serena, no.

She herself could not muster enough courage to broach the question. But then again, there was much to say. They weren't together and Serena herself had suggested that Darien meet someone while on his trip. It's not like they were still married.

The days grew long and the night became too dark. Rini was always asleep. No one to talk to in the night except herself. Darien never came home on time anymore.

----------------------

"He wants to have kids!" screeched Mina the second Serena sat down. Out of the blue Mina called her for a lunch date and Serena found no reason to delay a moment outside the condo.

"That's what you called me here for?" Serena said as the waitress took their orders.

"I'll have the turkey club and some coffee, cream and sugar, please. Yes that's exactly why," Mina finished as she dished out her ringing cell.

"I'll have the same, thank you. Mina, it can't be that serious?" Serena sighed and waited for her to find her phone.

"Yes, it is," Mina exhaled after looking at the caller ID and answered it.

"Hey sweetheart…no I'm with Serena. Yeah, we're just having lunch. Okay, I love you too, bye," she clicked off her phone and dropped it onto the Formica tabletop.

"Well?"

"Yeah, well, I'm not ready to have kids just yet. I mean, I still wanna do…things with my husband before we cross that bridge, you know?" Mina winked at her then took a sip of her coffee when the waitress placed it in front of her.

"Thanks," Serena murmured, drinking her own. The hot liquid burned down, leaving a cool trail of feeling in her throat.

It was the exact feeling she got when she was around Darien.

"Mina, if you don't want kids, just tell him. He loves you, he'll understand," her own words struck a deep chord in her.

It hurt.

"Should I?" she asked her best friend.

"Yes. Besides, you guys have years to have kids. Now's the time to have fun," Serena winked back at her and took a bite of her sandwich.

"At least you guys are happy with your kid. It almost seems like a perfect ending," Mina sighed who still didn't understand why Darien and Serena didn't work out.

"Aren't we just."

--------------------------

Serena blamed it on the coffee she had with Mina. Yeah, that was it, the coffee. It's high in caffeine and obviously explains for hyperactive behaviors among drinkers.

Yeah, it was the coffee.

"What do you want, Serena?" Darien asked his voice straining.

"I want to talk. Why have you been acting like I killed someone the last week?" she started at him dead in the eye and was surprised he didn't look away.

"What is there to talk about?" he brushed off her arm that had grabbed his when he was washing the dishes.

"Darien, we're not even together so why would it matter if I was seeing someone?" it was pissing her off. Darien didn't have the right to act this way.

"You're right, I don't know what I was thinking," he shrugged her off and walked away, directed toward his bedroom.

"No, you don't get to walk away like that!" Serena exclaimed, jumping in front of him and raising her hands as if she were fending him off.

"Serena...," he threatened; the vein on his forehead about to burst.

"Darien, not that it's any of your business, but Tomas was an old friend who was there for me while you weren't here. Regardless of who he is in my life, that doesn't give you the right to act like we're still married. News flash: we haven't been for years!" she yelled, her hands fisted and her face becoming red.

"Serena-" she cut him off.

"No, let me finish! We might have a kid together but that doesn't automatically make you the authority in my personal life. I can decide for myself who I fuck and who I don't!" Serena's chest was heaving, her bun released a couple of strands of hair that framed her face gently and her blue eyes were shooting daggers at the man standing before her.

Darien just stood there, watching her. No emotion, not even a flicker of a twitch in his body.

It was freaking her out.

"Serena…I love you."

He walked into his room and shut the door.

-------------------------

The kitchen was dark; perhaps an hour passed before anything in the room changed. The window was uncovered; the curtains were still pulled aside.

The moon just outside the window cast a brilliant light that shone through the window pane like an ethereal glow, sparkling with silver glitter.

It went far enough to shine on a single tear falling from baby blue eyes. Baby blue eyes. Eyes of cornflowers, eyes that cried a thousand oceans when the world tried to tell her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I kno, short. I wrote dis while listening to the score music (dats background music, ppl) from the movie "Queen of the Damned."

I recommend it ppl since I luv it!

Anyways, im being dead honest, da next one will be longer, I swear.

I was gonna have a little "scene" in dis chappy but I didn't want it to ruin the somber tension between da 2 luvers so its gonna be in da next one. And don't wrry, it doesn't involve Tomas.


	13. Chapter 13

I wanna thnk all those who sent da nice as reviews! U guys r sooo sweet and ur rite, im not gonna let dat one reviewer phase me.

Notes: Darien is da father of Rini. I'm real sorry if I led u to believe otherwise, but he is, don't wrry folks.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was dark by the time Serena came home. Work had been mundane; Darien was stuck in meetings all day so she rarely caught a glimpse of him.

Serena had called it a day and left work early. She had garnered enough seniority to do it. Plus she had finished all her work for the day the night before.

She spent her remaining hours wandering through the park. The leaves were wilting, changing their colors, signaling for fall to come.

The sky was overcast, adding to Serena's already-gloomy mood.

Serena's heart was in turmoil the whole day.

-----------------------

Darien stared out his window down at the city, the bright lights beckoning him. The night was wrought into something his eyes did not want to understand for it seemed the whole world went dark to mirror his mood.

Turning away, Darien sat in his leather chair and slumped down. What was Serena doing right now?

He knew she left for the day and it broke his heart to know that he might've been the cause of it.

Did she not want to be in the same vicinity as him?

"Serena, why can't you love me back?"

----------------------

"Darien, why do you have to love me?"

---------------------

Rini was sleeping soundly in her bed as her nanny left the house after saying her goodbye.

Darien was loosing his tie when the front door opened. She barely looked at him as she slipped past him towards her daughter's room.

---------------------

Serena swooped down to give her baby a kiss on her soft cheek. Wiping away the slight trace of gloss from the little girl's cheek, Serena left the room, closing the door behind her.

Not even a glance when she moved into the kitchen and made herself a sandwich.

Serena heard him follow her and could feel his harsh gaze on her back. It annoyed her but she ignored it while she made her sandwich.

Sitting down at the counter, Serena began to eat, still feeling Darien close by. And when she was done, Serena washed her plate and made to leave.

He blocked her path, his eyes thundering with an unidentifiable emotion.

"Darien, I'm too tired for this right now," she sighed.

He didn't pay it any mind as he advanced forward. Serena couldn't help but fixate on his shoulders. He had taken off his jacket but kept his blue button-down shirt on. It wouldn't have mattered anyway since she could see each contour of his upper body. (A/N I don't know about ya, but I've seen my share of those certain, ahem…shirts, hehe)

Darien licked his bottom lip, maybe for effect, maybe not but it certainly did something to Serena. She could feel herself losing it.

"Darien, can we do this tomorrow?" she pleaded, knowing deep down that if he didn't stop, she wouldn't be able to either.

"You just don't get it, do you?" he finally spoke. She jumped a little at his gravel voice.

"Get what?" she managed to pipe out.

"What it is…I feel for you. You've just never wanted to acknowledge it," he grated out, moving even closer to her.

"When have I ever-"

"When haven't you? I mean, I thought we had gotten past the whole "fucking-without-feelings" bullshit!" he raised his arms in anger and then let them drop back to his sides.

"Darien, you're going to wake up Rini!" Serena berated, her face mirroring Darien's.

He gave a small chuckle, as if her words made no difference to him.

"You still don't want to see it do you?"

"See what?" her voice came out hesitant.

"What I feel for you! What I still feel for you!" he barked in frustration.

"Darien, I never-" but she stopped short because she had.

From the start of their whole "relationship" she denied any possibility of feelings popping up again. And when Serena became pregnant, she felt it. She could sense it when they had sex, every time he kissed her with his hand roaming her protruding tummy.

From the sly glances he would give her at work when they were either in the office or at the same meeting. The butterfly kisses in the supply room whenever they had a break. Tiny surprises on her desk like a daisy when she least expected it.

From the longing looks he gave her when he thought she was asleep.

From the soothing words he whispered to her at night, just as they had finished.

From the…

----------------------

And he didn't want to talk anymore. She could tell by the look in his eyes, the passion in his eyes, which told her he was done with talking. Serena did the one thing she could think of at that moment.

She panicked.

"Um, I'm going to go to sleep now. I don't feel like dealing with this tonight," she said hurriedly.

"You can't keep running from this," he said harshly, his eyes winking with growing anger.

"Darien, stop telling me what to do! We're not married anymore!" she pushed his shoulder but he wouldn't budge.

Suddenly he grabbed her arms to stop her until her face was an inch away from his.

They just stared at each other, her chest moving up and down while his was steady.

Why was he so God damn calm?

"Darien, let go-"

He kissed her. It wasn't hard, fast or mean. It was just a kiss. The kind he used to give long, long time ago.

Using soft motions, he soothed her mouth as if she were a baby.

--------------------

She tasted like strawberries. Her glossy lips slide past his as he trailed tiny kisses down her throat.

Her baby blue eyes were at the moment closed but he could still see them in his mind. Bright orbs of color that bubbled whenever she saw him. Her soft, alabaster skin felt like heaven under his fingertips and against his face when her cheeks touched his. Her scent, her wonderful scent, gave him a sort of high every time it reached his nose.

God, how could he not still love her?

------------------

The table was hard on her back but at the moment, she didn't mind. Her shirt was gone within seconds, adding cold to her back. As her pants were being taken off, her eyes glazed over when she left a hand softly press her at first then with a little more pressure.

By the time she was naked, Serena couldn't hold it any longer.

She stared at him awe at how fast he discarded his clothing. Her hands were crawling up and down his tight stomach is amazement as he leaned down kiss her collarbone.

Serena wanted to say something, anything just to untangle the knots growing inside her.

Was this what she wanted?

--------------------

He wanted her so bad by then but knew if he wanted to really have her, he needed to take his time.

--------------------

He was taking too damn long! Serena felt like she was about to explode if he didn't do something quickly. She had half a mind to just shove him inside.

--------------------

Darien could feel her getting anxious. The Devil in him wouldn't comply until she did.

--------------------

Serena was seriously going to start screaming if he didn't get to it. Maybe he's trying to punish her.

Or maybe he didn't feel the passion anymore.

--------------------

Darien couldn't handle it any longer when he started massaging Serena's breasts. They reacted to him immediately. He jumped a little when he felt Serena's hands go on his back and begin to scratch them.

-------------------

Her breathing came out in pants as he moved closer to her. She could feel him on her thigh and it drove her crazy that he didn't even do it yet.

So she kissed him.

It was rough, with all her need poured into it. He quickly responded to it, pushing himself up as he was poised right above her.

"Darien?"

"Yes?" his eyes found hers and waited with bated breath for her to speak again.

"I-I…I love you," her voice was small so there was a chance she hadn't said it at all.

Oh but he heard her. Loud and clear.

His face tensed a bit as he slid inside her, rocking her body with his thrusts.

Serena arched her back and closed her eyes. Every breath in her body was escaping and yet, she was reveling in it all.

"Darien…more," her whisper was strained and her fingers were gripping the edges of the table.

----------------

Darien snaked his hand around her neck until he was able to lift her head up to look at him.

Not wanting to break the moment, he kissed her. A simple, sweet kiss.

Serena couldn't believe how long she went without feeling this; Darien touching her and filling her...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

srry ppl, but skool has been hectic plus other crap popping up had to be dealt wit...but expect a new chappy around next week or so


End file.
